It's Not The Wings That Makes The Angel
by Louguia
Summary: Santana Lopez débarque sur le campus de la grande université de Yale... Malheureusement, pas dans les circonstances les plus agréables et souhaitées. Fiction basée sur un sujet donné lors de la Quinntana week 2013 "Serial killer"
1. Qu'eche-ce –e –u –ous –à ?

_Hey hey hey! Comme on se retrouve :D_

_Bienvenus à tous sur ma nouvelle fiction! Je vous préviens qu'elle sera beaucoup moins grande et longue que la suite d'EGBA... Elle comportera trois chapitres d'un peu plus de 5'000 mots :)_

_Merci de toujours me suivre, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les Etats-Unis est l'endroit au monde où le plus grand nombre de tueurs en séries sont recensés. Un constat glauque, mais qui n'avait jamais spécialement dérangé le monde de Quinn Fabray. Bien sûr, comme des millions d'américains elle avait vibré lorsque des meurtres étaient annoncés, et bien sûr elle avait souhaité que ces personnes soient retrouvées pour qu'ils payent leurs crimes. Quinn croyait en la justice de son pays, à l'honnêteté du monde et au karma. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que cela pouvait être considéré comme un peu niais, mais on ne se refaisait pas, comme dirait l'autre.

Cependant, ce à quoi Quinn ne s'attendait peut-être pas, c'était que ce genre de choses la frapperait d'aussi près. En effet, la demoiselle se trouvait toujours à Yale, en deuxième année, lorsque les choses arrivèrent. Nous étions au mois de septembre lorsque le corps d'une jeune femme fut retrouvé dans des fourrés, à quelques centaines de mètres d'un bord de route. Accident ou meurtre, les spéculations allèrent de bon train jusqu'à ce que l'autopsie soit révélée au grand jour. La jeune fille, qui fréquentait les mêmes cours que Quinn Fabray, avait été assassinée par 12 coups de couteau et avait subi d'autres atrocités sexuelles ou non, auxquelles Quinn ne pouvait même pas repenser sans avoir la nausée.

Deux semaines plus tard, une autre jeune femme avait été retrouvée, assassinée dans les mêmes circonstances. A la mi-octobre, le nombre s'éleva à quatre et Judy Fabray avait déjà tout tenté pour rapatrier sa fille à Lima. Mais cette dernière avait refusé, souhaitant poursuivre malgré tout ses études. Elle ne cessait de répéter à sa mère que tout allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité avec tous ces flics qui trainaient dans les rues et le système de protection qui avait été mise en œuvre par les autorités. Malheureusement, ces mots s'envolèrent très rapidement lorsqu'une nouvelle jeune femme fut retrouvée. La première neige était tombée la nuit précédente, comme pour fêter l'arrivée du début du mois de novembre.

Le matin même, Quinn avait eu une longue, très longue conversation téléphonique avec sa mère. La plupart de ses amis lui avaient écris ou téléphoné pour savoir si elle allait bien, apparemment terrorisés à l'idée que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Bizarrement, seule Santana manquait à l'appel lors du dernier meurtre, ce qui avait intrigué Quinn. A chaque fois, elle était dans les premières à la contacter pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Suivaient généralement Brittany, Finn, Blaine et Rachel. Mike lui avait également souvent écrit, ce qui avait intriguée la jeune femme au début, mais finalement ils avaient peu à peu repris contact tous les deux de cette manière. Mike semblait réellement promis à un grand futur de danseur et semblait se remettre au mieux de sa rupture avec Tina.

En ce vendredi soir, la confirmation comme quoi un meurtrier en série se promenait dans Yale venait de tomber. Bien décidée de ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de sa mère et plus généralement avec sa vie, Quinn avait décidé de rester terrée dans sa chambre. La plupart de ses amies sur le campus étaient rentrées chez elle, et celles qui habitaient dans le coin avaient quitté leurs chambres pour rentrer chez elles tous les soirs. Si Lima avait été plus proche, Quinn aurait sans doute opté pour cette solution-là. Ne serait-ce que pour tranquilliser sa mère.

Terriblement ennuyée par le programme télévisé, Quinn décida d'aller se changer pour enfiler un de ses pyjamas et se préparer à aller au lit. Il n'était que 22h00, mais cela valait mieux que de tourner en rond et rester à broyer du noir. Pour combler le silence qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les gens rentraient chez eux, la blonde avait prit pour habitude de mettre un fond de musique lorsque sa télévision était éteinte. Elle était en train de se brosser les dents, lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle tendit l'oreille et passa sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Mais, lorsque l'on frappa une nouvelle fois, Quinn n'eut pas d'autres solutions que d'aller voir qui se trouvait derrière sa porte.

Un brin inquiète et curieuse à la fois, elle oublia complètement la brosse à dent qui se trouvait dans sa bouche pleine de dentifrice lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir pour y trouver… Santana ?

**- Ah bah enfin ! Joder ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de rentrer dans ce périmètre, ils sont à moitié fous ces flics hein ! D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il y a un pervers parmi eux, sa manière de me fouiller était un peu trop appuyée à mon goût.**

Faisant apparemment fi de la surprise de Quinn, la latine passa devant elle avec ses valises pour entrer dans la pièce. Quinn referma machinalement la porte avant de se retourner vers Santana qui avait prononcé ces mots à toute vitesse.

**- Qu'eche-ce –e –u –ous –à ?** demanda la blonde la bouche toujours pleine de dentifrice

**- Hein ?**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa brosse à dent de sa bouche en avalant le dentifrice avec une petite grimace.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**- Un tueur en série se balade sur ton campus et tu refuses de rentrer chez toi. C'est donc une partie de chez toi qui viens à Yale,** expliqua Santana.** Où je peux poser mes valises ?**

**- Bien sûr Santana, tu peux passer la nuit dans cette chambre. Je vais très bien, merci et toi ?** ironisa Quinn.

**- La nuit ? Laisse tomber, Q. Je ne débarrasserai pas le plancher tant que je ne serai pas sûre que tu sois en sécurité.**

Malgré l'arrivée imprévue et la manière que Santana avait de s'imposer, Quinn apprécia le geste. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne se mit pas en colère et qu'elle ne fit pas remarquer plus longuement à Santana qu'à la base elle n'était pas invitée. Elle lui offrit donc un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir une porte de son armoire et de pousser certaines de ses affaires pour lui faire un peu de place.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue de ton arrivée ?** demanda Quinn en regardant Santana ranger ses affaires.

**- Pas eu le temps. Dès que j'ai appris qu'on avait retrouvé un autre corps, je me suis dis que tu avais besoin d'un garde du corps. Et vu que ta coloc' est rentrée il y a plus d'un mois…**

**- Et tes parents n'ont rien dis ?**

**- Si, mais étant donné que je les ai appelés depuis le train il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, finalement pas si étonnée que cela de la manière d'agir de Santana. Certes elle s'était un peu assagi au niveau de son caractère avec le temps, mais certains traits ne semblaient pas pouvoir être éliminé apparemment. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme finalement. Depuis leur petite aventure lors du mariage raté de William et Emma, elles s'étaient un peu rapprochées, dans le sens où elles avaient commencé à se livrer sans crainte d'être jugée par l'autre. Elles avaient été un véritable soutien mutuel l'une pour l'autre, tout en continuant de s'envoyer dans la tête leurs quatre vérités lorsqu'elles estimaient qu'il y avait besoin. Santana ne

s'était pas remise en couple avec Brittany, mais avait recommencé à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir. Quant à Quinn, elle avait eu une vague aventure avec un garçon du coin, mais ce dernier avait fini par rompre lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il n'arriverait pas de si tôt à la mettre dans son lit. D'ailleurs, la latine avait prévenu la blonde qu'à son avis ce dernier ne voulait que cela, et Quinn avait été obligée de lui donner raison.

**- Tu as déjà mangé ?** demanda la latine

**- Mmh non… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.**

**- Tu m'as déjà répondu ça hier soir quand je t'ai eue au téléphone, Q. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as avalé un truc** ?

Pour toute réponse, Quinn haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit. En vérité elle ne s'en souvenait même pas, mais elle avait l'estomac bien trop noué pour manger quelque chose. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard accusateur de Santana, alors elle le fixa sur sa brosse à dent qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir un sosie de sa mère en face d'elle, même si elle savait que Santana avait raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rien avaler, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle était aussi fatiguée.

**- Bon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais,** fit la latine en sortant plusieurs récipients du fond de son sac. **Je t'ai apporté des trucs que j'ai cuisiné durant la semaine.**

**- Sérieux ? Tu sais cuisiner ?**

**- Ne sois pas inutilement méchante Blondie.**

Après avoir observé le micro-onde une fraction de seconde, Santana ouvrit la porte et mit au hasard un des Tupperware à l'intérieur. Elle régla la minuterie et rangea le reste dans le réfrigérateur sur lequel se situait le micro-onde. Quinn la regarda faire, avant d'aller finalement ranger sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bain. Réalisant qu'elle tenait une excuse tout à fait crédible pour ne pas manger quelque chose, elle n'avait VRAIMENT pas faim, elle offrit un petit sourire désolé à Santana.

**- Je viens de me laver les dents, San'. Je ne crois pas…**

**- Pas d'excuses Q. Ton ventre est autant rempli que le cerveau de Finnocence, c'est te dire.**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, là où se trouvait désormais Santana. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune en un geste parfaitement normal aux yeux de toutes les deux. Elles avaient également réussi à se montrer la manière qu'elles avaient de tenir l'une à l'autre en ayant quelques gestes de tendresse l'une pour l'autre. Jamais quand quelqu'un n'était dans les parages certes, par pure pudeur.

**- Alors, comment tu vas, en vrai, Q ?**

**- Je dors mal ces derniers temps,** avoua la blonde. **Ca me flanque la frousse toutes ces histoires, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter cet endroit. C'est chez moi ici.**

Le bip strident du micro-onde retentit dans la pièce et Santana se releva pour aller l'ouvrir et en ressortir le plat fumant. L'odeur était alléchante, et cela réveilla le ventre effectivement vide de Quinn. La latine se planta devant elle et lui tendit plat et fourchette, que Quinn saisit en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, comme si elle avait peur que Santana ai pu y glisser un poison ou quelque chose de vivant.

**- Allez, mange. On dirait que tu attends que ça t'explose à la _cabeza_.**

•••

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Santana Lopez avait élu domicile dans la chambre de Quinn Fabray. Elle avait prit quelques affaires pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans la journée, en attendant que la blonde ne revienne de ses cours. La latine se levait tous les matins pour l'accompagner à bon port, puis retournait généralement se coucher. Elle mangeait un petit truc à son réveil, traînait devant la télé ou l'ordinateur, avant de retourner chercher la blonde après ses cours. Quinn avait longuement protesté à cette idée, si Santana lui permettait de ne pas être seule, cette dernière l'était à chaque fois qu'elle repartait ou qu'elle venait la chercher.

Mais elle ne permit pas à Santana de changer d'avis, de toute manière quand Satan avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Après les cours de la blonde, elles restaient généralement dehors juste le temps de prendre un café ou alors Santana accompagnait Quinn jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il leur arrivait également d'aller faire un tour à l'épicerie et, lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas spécialement envie de cuisiner, elles se faisaient livrer. En tout cas, elles étaient toujours rentrées à 18h précise. C'était une des demandes de leurs mères et elles avaient jugé bon de ne pas jouer avec leurs nerfs.

Le mardi matin, Quinn fut réveillé par un étrange remue-ménage qui régnait dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendit malgré son sommeil lourd et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que Santana était en train de raccrocher son téléphone tout en consultant son ordinateur portable. Constatant que la blonde était réveillée, Santana quitta son lit toujours vêtue de ce qu'il lui servait de pyjama – un grand t-shirt et un shorty – pour venir se laisser tomber sur celui de la blonde.

**- Ils en ont trouvée une autre.**

Quinn s'était bien sûr doutée que c'était cela qui mettait Santana dans un état pareil, mais elle avait préféré espérer que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'elle avait tort. Apparemment pas. Fermant doucement les yeux, elle enfoui son visage dans son coussin, comme si cela pouvait la protéger de la nouvelle. Le nombre de morts était de six désormais. Enfin, de mortes serait plus juste. La blonde sentit les doigts de Santana lui caresser doucement le dos, cherchant sans doute à l'aider à se détendre. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, avant que la voix de Santana ne s'élève à nouveau.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'elles étaient toutes blondes et avaient la vingtaine ?**

Malgré que sa tête soit cachée dans son coussin, Santana ne manqua pas la grimace de la blonde. Elle fini néanmoins par rouler sur le côté pour regarder la latine avant d'hausser les épaules.

**- Je n'en sais rien… J'avais l'impression que ça rendait les choses plus réelles si je le faisais… Je ne l'ai pas dis à ma mère non plus du reste.**

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer à Lima ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors viens avec moi à New York**, proposa Santana en ayant parfaitement compris que Quinn ne changerait pas d'avis concernant Lima.** D'accord j'habite dans un studio, mais il est quand même plus grand que celui-là, et il n'y a pas de tueurs en série qui s'en prend aux étudiantes blondes de Yale…**

**- Je ne vais pas laisser un psychopathe dicter ma vie, San. Faut que je me lève, sinon je vais être en retard.**

Santana soupira en laissant la blonde se lever et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle aurait aimé la faire changer d'avis et avoir une meilleure occasion de la protéger qu'ici. Mais Quinn ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Se mordant la lèvre, Santana se releva du lit de Quinn pour s'habiller et ensuite faire sa toilette quand Quinn aura terminé. Elle en profita également pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, comme tous les matins. Quinn avait toujours du mal à manger quelque chose, et Santana avait parfois l'impression d'avoir un enfant à charge. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, si elle râlait c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. De son côté, Quinn n'était pas surprise du comportement que Santana avait avec elle. Malgré tous ses défauts, Santana était une amie sur laquelle on pouvait compter quoiqu'il arrive. Bon, en dehors des crasses qu'elle pouvait vous faire à n'importe quel instant, certes…

Une fois Quinn sortit de la salle de bain, Santana s'y engouffra à son tour et se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle savait que Quinn était un peu psychorigide en ce qui concerne les retards et qu'elle était capable de lui faire une crise si elles n'étaient pas dans les temps. Les nerfs de cette dernière étaient à vif ces derniers temps, mais Santana prenait souvent sur elle pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, la blonde attendait avec un air d'impatience collé sur le visage lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain. Santana jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bol de céréales, qui avait effectivement été mangé. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Quinn, et enfila chaussures, veste et écharpe.

**- La prochaine fois, choisis une université dans le sud,** maugréa Santana en enfilant ses gants. **Tu vis dans l'Arctique.**

Quinn rigola et ouvrit la porte, après s'être saisie de son sac. Fort heureusement elle n'avait pas besoin de marcher beaucoup pour arriver jusqu'à ses salles de cours. Ses livres pesaient tous au moins une tonne, et avec la neige qu'il y avait sur le sol ces derniers jours, cela revenait à marcher pied nu sur de la glace. Du reste, la blonde n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se saisir du bras de Santana lorsqu'elles furent dehors. Cette dernière la laissa faire, préférant faire attention où elle marchait.

-** Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?** s'enquit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Comme d'habitude j'imagine.**

**- Dormir et geeker ?**

**- Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à Las Vegas, Q.**

**- Ouais… Je sais.**

Santana quitta le trottoir enneigé pour reporter son attention sur sa désormais colocataire. Cette dernière lui avait répondu avec un petit air renfermé qui n'était pas présent au début de la conversation. Elle semblait s'être renfrognée brusquement, ce qui intrigua Santana. D'ailleurs, Quinn dut sentir son regard sur elle, puisqu'elle tourna son regard elle aussi brièvement dans la direction de la brune.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda la latine.

**- Tu peux rentrer tu sais, si tu t'ennuies vraiment trop ici.**

**- Même pas en rêve, Quinn. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent ce malade.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'être venue, au fait…**

**- Je t'en prie**, répondit Santana avec un petit sourire amusé.

Quinn sourit à son tour, chose qui s'était révélé assez rare jusqu'à l'arrivée de Santana, et elles s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment où Quinn devait suivre ses cours. A force de les presser, Quinn était arrivée en avance, mais certaines personnes se trouvaient déjà dans le couloir à attendre leur professeur, ce qui rassura Santana. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser la blonde toute seule, même si c'était dans un couloir censé être rassurant de Yale. Ce détraqué arrivait encore à assassiner et torturer des jeunes femmes avec un flic tous les cent mètres, alors…

**- Bon bah… Je reviens te chercher à 16h,** fit Santana.

**- Oui Mamaaaaaaaaan,** répondit Quinn sur un ton clairement moqueur.

Ce qui lui valu un coup de poing sur l'épaule, lui arrachant un « Aw ! » et un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle se la frotta de son autre main. Santana lui tira la langue et tourna les talons, après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches – putain de climat – Santana fit quelques pas avant d'entendre la voix de Quinn qui l'appelait. Surprise, elle se retourna et constata que Quinn s'approchait d'elle doucement, comme si elle hésitait à le faire.

**- Est-ce que tu peux m'écrire quand tu es rentrée ? Je ne sais jamais si tu es bien arrivée, alors…**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** demanda Santana avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde baissa son regard sur la pointe de ses pieds. Oui elles s'étaient rapprochées, elles étaient devenues plus tactiles l'une envers l'autre et arrivaient plus facilement à se dire ce qu'elles ressentaient, mais certaines choses avaient toujours du mal à passer leurs lèvres. Prenant cela pour une réponse positive, Santana fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole, attirant ainsi l'attention de Quinn sur elle à nouveau.

**- Promis Quinnie. Je t'écrirai.**

Quinn ne montra pas son soulagement par un grand sourire, mais plus par un petit sourire timide. Et en plus, elle adorait quand la brune l'appelait de cette manière, même si c'était assez rare. Mais tant pis, cela ajoutait un peu plus d'effet lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Quinn la remercia et elles restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, avant que finalement la blonde reprenne la parole.

**- Bon heu… Faut que j'y aille.**

**- Oui oui,** répondit vaguement Santana.

Elle regarda Quinn refaire le chemin en sens inverse et s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, un brin songeuse. Depuis son arrivée ici, elles s'étaient encore plus rapprochées, c'était indéniable. Jamais Santana n'avait vu Quinn Fabray aussi vulnérable, même lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte elle s'était donné la peine de faire comme si tout allait bien. Devant Santana en tout cas, elle avait toujours eu cette espèce de crainte stupide de décevoir Mademoiselle Lopez. De passer pour une gamine ou une froussarde. Quelqu'un de faible. Avec les années, la blonde avait longuement réfléchi aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir de cette manière, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé.

Santana avait souvent repensé ces derniers temps à la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, lors du mariage de Will. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un mariage. Elles n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé entre elles, mais les réactions des personnes à qui elle avait avoué avoir couché avec elle était invariablement de la surprise…

*****Flashback*****

_New York, deux jours après le mariage de Will et Emma. Santana, Kurt, Rachel et Brody se trouvaient attablés devant un petit-déjeuner préparé par ce dernier. Cela faisait deux jours que Santana et Quinn avaient fait des folies de leurs corps, et la latine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher ce petit sourire en coin qui commençait à agacer franchement Kurt. Ce dernier avait envie, besoin, de savoir ce qu'il se passait, histoire d'avoir un nouveau ragot à se mettre sous la dent._

_**- Bon Satan, ça suffit,** lança Kurt en déposant violemment sa tasse de café sur la table. **Tu as couché avec qui au mariage pour être aussi heureuse de vivre ?**_

_**- Qui te dit que ça vient forcément d'une nuit de folie ?** demanda la latine en arquant un sourcil._

**_- Je te connais, Santana Lopez. Crache le morceau._**

**_- Non. Si tu veux le savoir, tu te démerdes pour deviner._**

_**- Tu as remis le couvert avec Brittany ?** demanda Rachel qui avait suivi la conversation avec attention._

_**- Britt ? Non, et puis je te signale qu'elle est avec Bouche de mérou maintenant,** répondit Santana avec une petite grimace. **Il n'y a que toi qui a couché avec ton ex.**_

_Brody eut à son tour une petite grimace, mais il se dépêcha de la camoufler en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Cela n'empêcha pas Santana de la voir, et de lui adresser un regard moqueur. Il avait beau jouer les mecs libres et cool lorsqu'il parlait avec Rachel, Santana savait parfaitement qu'il rêvait de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui. Manque de pot, Finnocence semblait ne pas pouvoir la sortir de sa petite tête._

_**- Donc on enlève Puck aussi,** fit Kurt en réfléchissant._

_**- Oh pitié… Plus jamais je ne coucherai avec un mec,** lança Santana avec dégoût._

_**- Tant mieux, ça en fait plus pour moi,** répondit Kurt en rigolant._

_Santana mêla ses rires aux siens et secoua doucement la tête en terminant sa tasse de café. Kurt avait un petit côté agaçant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la facilité avec laquelle il avait de sortir des phrases bien senties. Avoir quelqu'un qui approchait son niveau dans ce domaine là était vraiment agréable pour Santana. Mais Rachel de son côté ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, puisqu'elle reprit._

_**- C'était une des nombreuses cousines d'Emma ?** demanda la diva_

_**- Des poils de carotte ? Très peu pour moi. J'aurais peur qu'elles rouillent si jamais je suis trop performante,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire en coin._

_**- Charmant…** fit Rachel._

_Kurt et Brody éclatèrent cependant de rire alors que Rachel levait les yeux au ciel. Quelques fois la diva avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle parlait à un mec lorsqu'elle abordait le domaine de la sexualité avec Santana. Ce genre de remarques étaient plutôt du genre de Puck à son avis. Mais Santana avait toujours le petit mot pour la mettre mal à l'aise._

_**- Elle était invitée de quel côté** ? demanda Kurt._

**_- Des deux._**

_**- Oh je sais ! Tu as couché avec celle qui voue un culte à Quinn, là comment elle s'appelle ?** fit Rachel en fronçant les sourcils._

**_- OH MON DIEU !_**

_L'exclamation stridente de Kurt fit sursauter les trois autres qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie, jusqu'alors paisiblement assis à table. Mais le jeune Hummel sauta sur ses jambes, pointant un doigt en direction de Santana._

**_- Tu as passé la soirée à te bourrer au bar avec elle ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de rigoler et de danser ensemble… Oh mon dieu._**

_**- De qui il parle ?** demanda Brody en se tournant vers Rachel._

_Mais cette dernière lui indiqua de se taire en relevant une main dans sa direction. Elle regardait Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir avec qui Santana avait passé la soirée. En vérité, elle avait tellement été accaparée par Finn qu'elle en avait oublié tout le reste du monde. Si elle avait su, elle aurait regardé plus attentivement les agissements de sa colocataire. D'autant plus que cette dernière semblait apparemment savoir de qui parlait Kurt, étant donné son petit sourire satisfait et le fait qu'elle ne démentait pas._

**_- Santana Lopez, ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Quinn ?_**

_**- Quinn ?** répéta Rachel en se tournant brusquement vers Santana._

_**- Si,** répondit simplement Santana._

_**- Oh mon dieu,** répéta Kurt._

_**- Joder, laisse ton dieu où il est Kurt.** On dirait Joe, râla la latine._

_**- Mais… Elle était saoule non ?** demanda Rachel d'une petite voix._

**_- Tu insinues quoi Berry ? Que j'ai soulé ma meilleure amie pour abuser d'elle ? Oui elle était soule la première fois, mais c'est elle qui m'a attirée dans cette chambre._**

_**- Attends… La première fois ?** demanda Kurt d'une voix toujours aigue. **Mais combien de fois vous avez… ?**_

**_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer, et surtout qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? On est toutes les deux jeunes, extrêmement sexy et désirables et surtout parfaitement conscientes de ce qu'on faisait malgré l'alcool._**

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

De retour dans la chambre de Quinn, Santana se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable pour composer un message à l'attention de la blonde. _« Je suis rentrée. Passe une bonne journée et prends soin de toi, à toute ! »_ Un message assez simple en soi, mais elle ne voyait pas tellement quoi lui raconter d'autre. Un bip lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un message quelques minutes plus tard, et elle fut surprise qu'il s'agisse de Quinn. Pour tout avouer, Santana ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse. _« Prends soin de toi aussi. Bisous »_

**- Bon… Et je fais quoi maintenant ?** se demanda la latine en soupirant.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et reprit la lecture de son livre qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle n'avait lu qu'une vingtaine de pages depuis son arrivée ici, parce qu'elle finissait à chaque fois par s'endormir en lisant. Ce livre était censé être un best-seller, mais jamais Santana n'avait lu un livre aussi ennuyant. D'ailleurs, elle ne put étouffer un bâillement au bout de cinq minutes. Encore deux minutes, et ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, son bras retombant mollement sur le matelas. Santana Lopez s'était à nouveau endormie.

Après sa petite sieste, elle consulta les nouvelles concernant l'enquête, mais constata qu'elle était toujours au point mort. Cela la rendait complètement folle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces flics comme des abrutis profonds. Même si elle restait positive devant Quinn, la jeune femme étant un peu plus chamboulée à chaque nouveau meurtre. Elle parla ensuite via Facebook avec Brittany et échangea un coup de fil avec sa mère, avant de jouer à un de ses nombreux jeux vidéos qu'elle avait emporté. Si le temps le lui permettait elle serait volontiers sortie respirer un peu d'air frais, mais elle ne supportait pas ce froid. Elle avait d'ailleurs du abandonner son jogging matinal depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

Les jours se suivaient avec une monotonie affligeante, et Santana se sentait sombrer peu à peu dans un ennui mortel. Mais elle ne pensait pas à rentrer une seule seconde. Les heures lui semblèrent interminables jusqu'à 15h45, heure à laquelle elle quittait la chambre pour aller retrouver Quinn. Le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, mais cela n'empêcha pas Santana de s'enrouler dans de nombreuses couches avant de ressortir. Elle croisa quelques personnes dans les couloirs, mais définitivement beaucoup moins qu'elle pouvait en croiser à son arrivée.

En avance, elle attendit que la blonde fasse son apparition en faisant les cent pas devant les bâtiments, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse aborder par un policier.

**- Je peux avoir votre identité ?** demanda ce dernier.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Santana fronçait les sourcils et le regardait avec une certaine forme de surprise. Malgré tous les flics qu'elle avait croisé dès son arrivée ici, elle avait du donner son identité que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le périmètre de sécurité. Pour pouvoir reconnaître les gens plus rapidement parait-il. Pour Santana, c'était surtout pour pouvoir identifier les corps plus rapidement surtout.

**- C'est un simple contrôle Mademoiselle. Pour vérifier que personne ne s'immisce dans le campus sans être passé par nous.**

**- Santana Lopez.**

Sans attendre une seule seconde, le jeune policier se saisit d'un petit appareil dans lequel il entra le nom et prénom de Santana, qui sembla lui indiquer qu'effectivement elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'entrer ici. Souriant, il releva la tête vers la latine.

**- Super, vous êtes effectivement autorisée à être ici. En vérité, nous ne laissons plus entrer personne depuis ce matin jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bonne journée !**

Les sourcils toujours froncés, elle le regarda s'éloigner et aborder un autre petit groupe de jeunes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les policiers agir ainsi, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal de voir qu'ils augmentaient la qualité de leur système de protection. La latine, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, fit un bond d'un bon mètre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle d'autre que Quinn.

**- Joder, Quinn… Tu veux me flanquer une attaque ou quoi ?**

**- Il te voulait quoi ce type ?** demanda la blonde sans faire attention à ce que Santana avait dit.

**- Ils vérifient les registres des gens présents sur le campus. Les portes d'entrées sont bloquées depuis la découverte de la fille.**

Quinn fit une grimace et se saisit du bras de Santana, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait ce matin. Elles décidèrent d'aller boire un café dans un commerce non loin du bâtiment qui abritait leur chambre à coucher, afin de ne pas aller s'enfermer trop tôt. Quinn lui raconta sa journée, révélant au passage que les étudiants étaient de moins en moins nombreux dans sa classe.

* * *

_Tadaaaa... _

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce début de fiction? Les choses avancent un peu plus vite que dans l'autre, mais comme je vous l'ai dis ce n'est qu'une espèce d'interlude :) _

_Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews! Je vous posterai la suite vendredi matin :)_

_Passez une belle journée (pas trop orageuse si possible) et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	2. Arthur

_Bonjour à vous, mes chers lecteurs adorés!_

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui sont venus jeter un petit coup d'oeil par ici, et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs fictions suivies ou même leurs favorites :) _

_Voilà donc la suite, avec un peu d'action... Vous verrez Santana soumise à un grand coup de stress, la pauvre... Et attention, question à un million! Qui serait capable de me dire de quelle chanson est tiré le titre de cette fiction? :)_

_Je vous laisse au nouveau chapitre, et bonne lecture :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Contente de te retrouver par ici toi aussi :) Oui ça change un peu d'EGBA, mais dans la suite il y aura de l'action alors vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ;) Merci, en tout cas c'est comme ça que j'imaginais Kurt et Rachel réagir! Brittany aurait sûrement été un peu plus compliqué à écrire, et je voulais rajouter une petite touche d'humour dans cette fiction bien sombre mine de rien!_

_Taz94 : Bonjouuuur! Bien merci et toi, comment ça va? Ah tiens je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais tu viens de me donner une idée là *siffle* Merci de tes compliments en tout cas :)_

_Lisa418 : Merci de prendre le temps de lire ;) Quel est ton couple préféré?_

_Bourritos : Vouaaaais un amateur de Quinntana! Contente de savoir que tu trouves que "ma" Santana ressemble à celle de la série :) Le flic? Mmh qui sait..._

_Globs : Haha contente de te sauver de ce petit problème alors ;) Pourvu que tu sois comblée!_

_Charlie : La voilàààààààààààà!_

_gleek 1909 : Mdr le contraire m'aurait étonnée! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)  
_

_Ellerrina : Et pour tout t'avouer, je l'ai recherché looooongtemps ce titre! Et merci pour tous ces beaux commentaires, tu vas finir par me faire rougir ;)_

_covergirls06 : Merci :) Ce passage était effectivement très drôle à écrire!_

_Totoche77 : Roooh que de compliments, arrête toi aussi, tu vas me faire rougir... (En vérité, ça veut dire "Continue" hein :P) Mdr doucement les questions, une à la fois..._

_Serpenrine : Oh merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'en écrire une alors :) J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_p'tit griffon : Merci à toi d'être là :) Et voici la suite!  
_

* * *

**Arthur**

Une nouvelle semaine passa, sans que l'enquête avance de manière très poussée. Par chance, aucun nouveau meurtre n'était à répertorié, ce qui soulageait grandement toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le campus, tout comme Quinn et Santana d'ailleurs. Quinn avait peu à peu retrouvé un certain calme, ou en tout cas elle ne semblait pas sur le point de faire une crise de nerf à n'importe quel instant. Elle avait recommencé à se nourrir plus ou moins normalement, sans que Santana doive lui préparer ses assiettes en tout cas. Et cela aussi, ce n'était pas qu'un simple petit progrès. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées à Lima le temps d'un week-end, ce qui avait permis à Quinn de rassurer sa mère. Cette dernière tenta d'ailleurs de la retenir, mais Quinn l'avait menacée de ne plus l'appeler durant la semaine suivante si elle l'empêchait de repartir.

La jeune femme en avait profité pour récupérer sa voiture, histoire de se déplacer plus facilement dans Yale. Le périmètre de sécurité avait été rouvert, et elles pouvaient en sortir et en entrer un peu plus facilement qu'avant. Cela permettait à Quinn de distraire un peu Santana en fin de journée et de lui faire visiter les environs. Elles ne restaient certes pas très longtemps à l'extérieur, puisqu'au-delà de 21h30 plus personne ne pouvait franchir les périmètres de sécurité. Et il faisait terriblement froid, au fur et à mesure que Noël approchait.

Vendredi, 20h30, Quinn et Santana revenaient d'une de leur petite sortie. Elles étaient allées se promener au bord de l'eau et s'étaient arrêtées pour manger un truc avant de rentrer. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de distributeur dans la zone de sécurité, Santana décida d'aller en retirer dans le distributeur le plus proche de Yale. La blonde s'arrêta donc sur le bord de la route et laissa Santana traverser la route pour approcher le distributeur. Elle fut cependant bientôt dérangée dans sa contemplation de la brune par des coups toqués contre la fenêtre côté passager, la faisant sursauter.

Un homme s'était penché et souhaitait apparemment lui parler. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Santana qui devait être en train de taper son code, elle baissa légèrement la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

**- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger… Je m'appelle Arthur. Ma sœur étudie à Yale et je voulais venir la trouver pour lui apporter un soutien avec toute cette histoire… Vous la connaissez peut-être, elle s'appelle Alice ?**

**- Heu… ça ne me dit rien, désolée.**

**- Elle est étudiante en médecine**, précisa-t-il.

**- Non vraiment pas,** répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire navré.

Elle observa plus longuement cet homme, qui devait avoir un peu plus de 25 ans. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire si elle le trouvait séduisant ou non. En vérité il était assez banal en soi, même s'il avait un beau sourire.

**- Bon tant pis… Vous pouvez m'amener sur le campus ?**

**- Non on ne peut pas. Je peux jarter que j'entre dans la voiture ?**

La voix de Santana fit sursauter à la fois Quinn et le dénommé Arthur. La latine le regardait avec un air de méfiance à peine masqué, et un regard des plus noirs. En vérité, dès qu'elle avait vu ce mec penché sur la voiture avec Quinn à l'intérieur, elle s'était dépêchée de la retrouver. Quinn était décidément trop bonne pâte, c'en était affolant. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas et Santana entra dans l'habitacle refermant au passage la fenêtre.

**- ¡_Ángel a María_ Quinn ! Je ne t'ai pas répété genre 200 fois de ne pas parler à des gens inconnus ?**

**- Ca va San', il cherchait juste à pouvoir retrouver sa sœur…**

**- Et bien il n'a cas utilisé son téléphone, comme tout le monde. Démarre.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde obéit et tourna la clé dans le contact. Elle redémarra doucement, reportant son attention sur la route. Santana la regardait elle aussi, bien qu'elle semblait toujours aussi en colère. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard lançait des éclairs. Son silence était tellement pesant que Quinn ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à destination. Même lorsqu'elles avaient franchies les barrières de sécurité San' n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de montrer son passeport. Alors, une fois qu'elles eurent passé le seuil de cette petite chambre, Quinn ne pouvait plus supporter le mutisme de Santana.

**- Fais pas cette tête San'. Je voulais juste rendre service.**

**- Et si c'était lui le psychopathe ? Si je n'avais pas été là et qu'on t'avait retrouvée toi aussi morte à quelques centaines de mètres de ta chambre ?** explosa Santana. **T'es complètement inconsciente !**

Tout cela avait été dit d'une voix forte et presque hystérique, tous comme les gestes qu'avaient eu Santana en se déshabillant. Sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants se retrouvèrent éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, sans que cela n'impressionne Quinn pour autant. Cette dernière était habituée aux coups de sang de la latine grâce au temps.

**- Ok ce n'était peut-être pas très malin…**

**- C'était même complètement con,** répondit du tac au tac la latine qui ne s'était pas calmée.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn soupira et se déshabilla à son tour, un peu plus calmement que Santana. Cette dernière continuait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, sans que Quinn ne sache réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la calmer. Déchaussée, la blonde fini par s'approcher de la brune et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Santana. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les verts de Quinn et la blonde se retrouva sans possibilité de prendre la parole une fraction de seconde. Elle sentait l'inquiétude de Santana rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, ce qui la fit un peu culpabiliser.

**- Je vais bien d'accord ? Tu es toujours avec moi, et quand tu ne l'es pas je me trouve avec une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Rien ne peut m'arriver San'.**

Santana soupira doucement et regarda la blonde une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

**- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout.**

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle avait relevé sa main jusqu'à la hauteur du visage juvénile de Quinn et avait remis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un geste tendre qui n'était pas de ceux que Santana avait pour les autres habituellement. Ce n'est qu'en recroisant le regard de Quinn qu'elle réalisa son geste. Comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle se recula brusquement en marmonnant une vague excuse qui expliquait qu'elle allait se doucher pour se réchauffer. Mais de toute manière Quinn ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

Jamais Santana n'avait agi comme ça, et surtout pourquoi diable Quinn sentait-elle les rougeurs sur ses joues la brûler ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait entre deux amies, même si elles se considéraient comme meilleures amies et qu'elle avait couché ensemble il y a un peu plus d'une année. Quinn secoua la tête vigoureusement pour se dépêtrer de ces pensées et alluma machinalement la télévision. Elle soupira en constatant que la chaîne locale parlait une nouvelle fois de cette série de meurtre pour surtout dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le coupable. Si cela se trouvait c'était un des flics, avait dit Santana. Cette idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Quinn et elle devait bien avouer que cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

La blonde était tellement prise dans l'émission qui parlait par la suite des différents meurtres en série durant le cours de l'histoire américaine, qu'elle sursauta lorsque Santana sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Quinn puis de la télévision, en levant les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa de quoi parlait l'émission.

**- Plus glauque c'est possible ?** fit la brune avec une petite moue.

**- Désolée,** fit Quinn en changeant de chaîne.

**- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

**- Ce que tu veux**.

La blonde avait haussé les épaules. Si elle se nourrissait certes convenablement, elle ne débordait pas d'envie et d'idées d'aliments à se mettre sous la dent. Et Santana arrivait gentiment à bout de toutes ses idées.

**- Français ?**

**- On en a déjà mangé hier soir…**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Indien ?**

**- Bof…**

**- Portugais ?**

**- Oh pitié, je déteste les poils…**

**- Dans ce cas-là, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec Finn…**

Quinn fit une petite moue dégoutée avec de rigoler. Quand elle disait que Santana avait toujours un petit mot à glisser pour faire rire ou détendre l'atmosphère… Cette dernière rit à son tour et vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Quinn, qui se poussa pour lui faire une petite place sur son lit.

**- Commande des pizzas ?** suggéra Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Ok.**

La latine se saisit de son téléphone portable et chercha une pizzeria sur le campus, se trouvant dans la zone sécurisée. Même un chat ne pouvait plus passer les passages de sécurité à cette heure-là. Elle n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, en vérité une seule correspondait à sa zone de recherche. Santana téléphona donc pour passer commande, pendant que Quinn zappait d'un air absent à l'aide de la télécommande. Elle ne trouvait pas une émission qui accrochait son attention, ce qui fini par agacer Santana.

**- Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse suivre une émission si tu changes de chaîne sans arrêt ?**

**- Faudrait déjà qu'une émission en vaille la peine,** répondit Quinn sur le même ton. **On a cas regarder un film sur l'ordinateur.**

Santana approuva d'un signe de tête et se saisit de la télécommande que Quinn tenait pour éteindre la télévision. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et la regarda se relever et attraper son ordinateur, avant de venir la rejoindre sur son lit. Elle déposa l'ordinateur sur les cuisses de la blonde et se pencha légèrement sur elle pour pouvoir regarder plus facilement l'écran. Sauf que la latine se retrouva rapidement troublée une nouvelle fois par la proximité qu'elle avait avec Quinn. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum et l'odeur de son gel douche, ce qui la ramena à cette folle nuit qu'elles avaient passé toutes les deux.

**- … ou alors ça, **disait Quinn.** Tu préfères quoi ?**

**- Heu… Choisis ce que tu veux,** répondit Santana en essayant de se reprendre.

Quinn haussa les épaules et choisis le film qu'elle préférait. Santana regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir été plus attentive puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment d'un de ces films romantiques qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement. Elle jeta un regard machinal à Quinn lorsqu'elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule, apparemment bien loin des tracas de Santana. Pourtant, la latine avait bien remarqué que la blonde avait rougi lorsqu'elle avait eu ce geste avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain… Décidant de tester les réactions de Quinn, Santana passa une main autour de sa taille et constata que cette dernière la laissait faire. Elle se colla même un peu plus contre Santana.

_« Ok, on est définitivement loin de l'époque où on se giflait mutuellement »_ pensa Santana en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Mais, finalement, Santana aussi se sentait bien dans cette position. Et Quinn semblait l'être aussi, puisqu'elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, aussi attentive que possible sur l'histoire qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à leur porte. Santana se décolla à contre cœur de sa meilleure amie pour se relever et aller répondre. Elle refusa la proposition de Quinn de payer avec son porte-monnaie, régla elle-même la note et referma la porte aussitôt les cartons de pizzas dans ses mains.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement et calmement, comme si elles s'étaient retrouvées coupées du monde. Mais cela leur fit du bien, pour une fois elles ne pensèrent pas une seule seconde au danger qui régnait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Elles regardèrent deux films en mangeant des pizzas, avant que Quinn n'accepte de faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec Santana. Cette dernière lui mit une raclée mémorable, mais les fous rires qu'elles eurent toutes les deux étaient tels qu'elle ne se vexa même pas. Elles restèrent ensuite longuement dans le lit de la blonde, à parler de leurs souvenirs en communs du lycée, avant de finalement tomber endormies un peu après minuit.

•••

A son réveil, Quinn mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir pourquoi Santana Lopez se trouvait paisiblement endormie, sur le dos, à ses côtés. La blonde était un peu écrasée contre le mur, mais Santana semblait tellement bien qu'elle n'osa pas bouger. Après tout elles avaient encore le temps, il n'était même pas six heures. Quinn referma les yeux quelques instants, avant que Santana se mette à bouger et à parler dans son sommeil. Elle se tourna sur le côté, posant au passage un bras autour de la taille de Quinn. Cette dernière rouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda la main de Santana sur son corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Mais la respiration de Santana était toujours mesurée et elle semblait toujours profondément endormie, même si une petite moue boudeuse était désormais affichée sur son visage. Ce qui fit sourire doucement Quinn, qui ne put résister à l'envie de dégager le visage de Santana de ses cheveux couleur corbeau qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le même geste que la latine avait eu envers elle hier soir. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de Santana, apaisant son visage au fur et à mesure, pendant quelques minutes. Puis la blonde referma les yeux et retrouva elle aussi un sommeil profond.

•••

Complètement terrorisée, Santana Lopez courait sur les trottoirs pourtant glissants et enneigés de Yale. Elle manqua de s'étaler un nombre incalculable de fois, mais n'y prêtais aucune attention. Son but était bien trop important pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses futiles. Un nouveau corps avait été découvert, et elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Quinn qui était à un de ses fichus cours. L'angoisse était trop présente pour qu'elle attende sagement la fin des cours de la blonde. Elle avait ce besoin viscéral de vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et qu'elle allait bien.

La jeune femme assassinée et torturée n'avait pas été identifiée pour le moment, tout ce que l'on savait était qu'elle était blonde, du même âge que Quinn et qu'elle avait été retrouvée non loin du bâtiment où Santana avait laissée Quinn quelques heures auparavant. La nausée qui s'était emparée de la latine était tellement grande qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir à chaque seconde. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Quinn… Pourquoi diable cette dernière ne répondait ni à ses messages ni à ses appels ? Et comment ce malade avait-il pu faire ça en plein jour ?

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de l'endroit où la jeune femme avait été retrouvée. La police était toujours dans le coin à chercher des indices apparemment, et une foule de curieux se trouvaient sur place. Des étudiants pour la plupart, bien que certains semblaient plus âgés. Mais de ça, Santana s'en fichait comme de sa première couche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver Quinn.

Fondant la foule à toute allure, se fichant complètement de bousculer des gens au passage, Santana appela plusieurs fois le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Elle cru même l'avoir trouvée, avant de finalement se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une autre blonde. Bien plus moche que l'était la jeune Fabray d'ailleurs, au goût de Santana. Hein ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça à ce moment précis ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne put réfléchir plus longuement à cette question. Elle venait d'apercevoir Quinn, la vraie cette fois, un peu en retrait de la foule avec d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Ses bras serrés fermement sur sa poitrine ne l'empêchaient pas de trembler comme une feuille. Sentant un soulagement sans nom s'emparer d'elle à lui en faire tourner la tête, Santana appela une nouvelle fois la blonde.

Quinn l'entendit cette fois, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher à son tour de Santana. Moins rapidement que la latine certes, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retrouve coincée dans les bras de la jeune Lopez. Cette dernière lâcha un grand soupire de soulagement, et elle sentit que Quinn se détendait légèrement dans ses bras également. La blonde ferma les yeux et, si elle s'était retenue jusqu'à maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes.

**- Tu vas bien ?** fini par demander Santana au bout de plusieurs minutes, relâchant Quinn pour la regarder sous toutes ses coutures.

**- Cette fille… C'est April, je t'en avais déjà parlé… Elle s'asseyait à mes côtés tous les jours en cours,** répondit la blonde en regardant la scène de crime au loin, toujours en larmes.** Ils m'ont demandé d'aller reconnaître le corps, mais je ne peux… Je ne veux pas, Santana.**

**- Arrête de pleurer Q,** fit la brune en la reprenant dans ses bras. **Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, ça va aller.**

Quinn acquiesça doucement en reniflant dans le cou de Santana, trouvant une certaine forme de réconfort dans les bras de la latine. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche des événements, et elle avait eu la « chance » de ne pas connaître une seule des victimes de ce malade. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette pauvre jeune femme répondant au doux nom d'April était une de ses amies les plus proches à Yale. Certes, elle n'avait pas la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Santana ou même Brittany, mais Quinn l'appréciait beaucoup. Bien assez pour pleurer sa mort en tout cas, malgré les bras de Santana qui la serrait fort contre elle.

**- Viens, on rentre.**

La phrase de Santana, déterminée mais douce à la fois, ramena Quinn sur terre. Cette dernière approuva une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête, et laissa volontiers Santana passer un bras sous sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes à cause du choc. Elles rentrèrent en silence, avançant tant bien que mal dans la neige. Quinn, littéralement agrippée à Santana, ne les aidait pas à avancer, mais finalement Santana s'en fichait. Elle était bien trop soulagée à l'idée d'avoir retrouvée la blonde saine et sauve. De son côté, Quinn était soulagée de quitter cet endroit et de ne pas avoir à reconnaître le corps d'April. Elle se sentait égoïste, mais c'était beaucoup trop pour ce qu'elle pouvait supporter actuellement.

Arrivées dans leur chambre à coucher, Quinn eu besoin de quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de répondre aux appels de sa mère. Les réseaux étaient tellement saturés d'appel que son opérateur n'arrivait plus à suivre, contrairement à celui de Santana. Cette dernière lui prêta donc volontiers son mobile pour qu'elle rassure sa mère, alors qu'elle s'occupait de poster des statuts sur Facebook et Twitter pour certifier à tout le monde que toutes les deux allaient bien. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient de rouler sur les joues de la blonde, et Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Judy Fabray pouvait s'en rendre compte. Et si Quinn elle-même s'en rendait compte.

Cette dernière fini par raccrocher son téléphone et crapahuta jusqu'au lit de Santana, où cette dernière était allongée. Quinn s'y allongea à son tour, ayant toujours besoin du réconfort de Santana, que cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour lui offrir. Prenant le soin de sécher les larmes se trouvant toujours sur les joues de la blonde, elle passa ses bras autour d'elle en silence, continuant de taper sur son ordinateur.

**- A qui tu parles ?** demanda Quinn en s'essuyant à son tour le visage à l'aide de sa manche.

**- Blaine. Il s'inquiète énormément. Comme moi tout à l'heure,** ajouta-t-elle au bout d'une seconde.

**- Je sais,** murmura Quinn en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana.** Tu n'es pas la pétasse que tu prétends être.**

**- Hey, reste polie Fabray,** lança Santana en lui administrant une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

Le coin des lèvres de Quinn bougèrent en un semblant de sourire, avant qu'elle ne porte son regard sur l'écran de Santana. Elle suivit brièvement la conversation entre Santana et leur ami, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser son esprit s'envoler en direction d'April. L'idée qu'elle ne viendrait plus s'asseoir à ses côtés en classe, qu'elle ne lui demanderait plus de lui prêter crayons et stylos ou qu'elles ne se lancent dans les critiques concernant leurs stars favorites lui faisait vraiment bizarre. En vérité, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

**- Merci d'être là San',** fit la blonde au bout de quelques minutes. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi.**

**- Rien de bien, comme toujours. Et puis ça ne me disait rien de devoir faire un discours triste et émouvant le jour de ton enterrement.**

**- Brittany te manque ?**

Le changement de sujet de Quinn surprit Santana, mais elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en la regardant. Elle avait beau cherché pour savoir quel avait été le cheminement par lequel les pensées de la blonde était passées, elle ne trouvait pas. Surprise de son mutisme, Quinn leva les yeux vers la latine et croisa son regard.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne le veux pas,** précisa-t-elle.

**- Au début elle me manquait. La voir se promener au bras de Sam aussi rapidement après notre rupture me rendait malade, tu t'en étais sûrement rendue compte au mariage de Shuester.**

**- Mmh mmh…**

**- Puis au fil du temps… Je suppose que j'ai fini par passer au dessus de ça, et on s'est éloignée au fur et à mesure. Même si je la considère toujours comme une amie, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes entre elle et moi.**

**- On ne s'éloignera jamais nous, hein ?**

Santana, qui avait laissé son regard s'envoler sur le mur en face d'elles, reporta son attention sur Quinn. Le noir de ses yeux rencontra le vert de ceux de Quinn et elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

**- Jamais.**

La réponse sembla satisfaire Quinn, qui reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana. La seule chose positive qui ressortait de ces meurtres en série, était qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Peut-être mis à part l'époque où elles jouaient ensemble dans le parc. Ces instants d'insouciance et de joie pure manquaient terriblement à Santana, qui avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à des années lumière de cette époque. Elle connaissait Quinn depuis bien plus longtemps que Brittany. Elles ne venaient pas du même quartier, elles n'avaient pas le même passé et étaient complètement différente, pourtant Quinn n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à aborder Santana lorsqu'elles s'étaient trouvées toutes les deux dans ce parc.

_*** Flashback ***_

**_- C'est quoi ton prénom ?_**

_Une fillette âgée de cinq ans, blonde aux yeux d'une couleur indescriptible se trouvait debout, les mains sur les hanches, au bord du bac à sable. Elle observait une petite latine qui creusait à l'aide de ses mains le sable pour le mettre dans un petit saut dans le but de créer un château de princesse. La petite brune releva son regard avant de répondre à la question._

**_- Je m'appelle Santana._**

_**- C'est bizarre comme prénom,** fit songeusement la blonde._

**_- Et toi c'est quoi ?_**

**_- Quinn._**

**_- Peuh, c'est encore plus bizarre. Ça me fait penser à la reine d'Angleterre._**

_Quinn rigola et s'assit dans le sable malgré sa jupe et les recommandations de sa mère. De toute manière cette dernière était un peu trop occupée à parler avec d'autres personnes pour faire attention à elle. Seule Frannie l'observait, mais Quinn savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Quinn n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi sa grande sœur se faisait un point d'honneur d'accompagner Quinn et sa mère au parc, mais passons._

_**- Tu fais quoi ?** demanda Quinn avec intérêt._

**_- Un château, mais le sable est nulle. C'est mieux à Porto Rico pour faire des châteaux._**

**_- C'est où Porto Rico ?_**

**_- C'est loin, il faut prendre l'avion pour y aller. Mon cousin Emilio fait des châteaux terribles. Mais c'est plus facile parce qu'il a l'habitude, il habite là-bas._**

**_- J'aimerais bien y aller..._**

_**- Tu pourras venir avec moi une fois,** fit Santana avec un grand sourire._

**_- Cool ! Allez viens, on va faire du toboggan. Je vais le monter à l'envers, ça rend ma mère folle._**

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

•••

Deux jours supplémentaires s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte du corps d'April. Les cours avaient été supprimés et l'endroit remis sous haute vigilance, mais Quinn refusait toujours de quitter sa chambre. Seuls une poignée d'étudiants se trouvaient toujours sur le campus, et, mis à part pour retrouver un foyer plus sécurisant, plus personne n'était même autorisé à sortir de cet endroit. Quinn et Santana tournaient donc un peu en rond, mais la latine tenait à continuer à soutenir Quinn malgré tout.

S'occuper toute une journée avec aussi peu de moyens de distraction demandait énormément d'imagination, mais les deux colocataires y arrivaient tant bien que mal. Elles s'étaient organisées avec les autres élèves restant pour faire des courses, et il arrivait très souvent qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans un des lieux communs du bâtiment. Mais aujourd'hui, Quinn et Santana avaient passé la journée dehors, à mettre des fleurs aux endroits où les victimes avaient été trouvées. Les sévices qu'elles avaient subis flanquaient la chaire de poule à Santana. Contraintes sexuelles, diverses formes de torture, étranglement, étouffement, diverses gravures sur leurs corps destinées aux policiers, puis pour terminer de nombreux coups de couteau qui entrainaient la mort. Jamais Santana n'avait eu peur pour elle, c'était pour la jeune Fabray qu'elle était terrorisée. D'ailleurs, elles ne se quittaient plus, même une seule seconde. La latine était à deux doigts d'aller vérifier les toilettes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant que Quinn ne s'y rende, c'est dire.

**- Tu veux regarder un film ?** s'enquit Santana une fois qu'elles se furent changées.

**- On a bientôt regardé tous les films du monde je crois,** répondit Quinn d'une voix lasse.

**- Bah trouve-nous une occupation alors, miss Monde.**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par le ton agacée de la latine. Elle avait un peu l'impression qu'elle l'avait attaquée personnellement, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, se contentant de vérifier l'écran de son téléphone portable. Comme elle l'avait imaginée, sa mère lui avait écrit encore une fois. Sa facture allait atteindre des sommes mirobolantes, et elle ne se gênerait pas de la lui envoyer. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre, sinon Judy la harcelait ou téléphonait sur le mobile de Santana.

**- Bon… Soirée confession, **décida cette dernière.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** demanda Quinn avec une certaine forme de méfiance.

**- On se pose toutes les questions qu'on veut, et si l'autre n'a pas le courage de répondre, elle doit boire un verre.**

**- Je suppose que tu parles de coca ? On n'a pas une seule goutte d'alcool je te rappelle…**

**- Aha ! Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.**

Sous le regard suspicieux de Quinn, Santana alla chercher son sac dans l'armoire et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. La latine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Quinn s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Du whisky. Je l'ai acheté peu après mon arrivée ici, quand tu m'as fais visiter New Haven la première fois.**

**- Mais comment tu as fais pour l'avoir ? Ils contrôlent tout ici…**

**- Si je te dis Rosario Cruz, ça t'aide ?**

**- T'es vraiment…**

**- Incroyable, je sais, **coupa Santana.** Je suppose que tu n'as pas de verre à shot, alors on devra boire au goulot. Promis, je n'ai aucune maladie.**

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air affligé, Quinn fini néanmoins par accepter le jeu de Santana. Elle l'imita et s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre l'armoire à habits, alors que Santana s'assit contre le bureau, à l'angle de la pièce. Leurs pieds n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais cela ne sembla déranger aucune des deux. La blonde craignait un peu les questions de Santana, mais finalement cette dernière sembla s'intéresser bien plus aux sentiments que Quinn avait pu avoir pour Finn, Sam ou Puck qu'autre chose. Ce qui l'intrigua hautement, mais Santana préféra boire du whisky plutôt que de donner les raisons qui la poussait à la questionner là-dessus. Santana la questionna également sur ses relations avec Richard, le professeur avec qui elle avait entretenu une relation. L'alcool aidant, Quinn lui avoua avoir toujours refusé de coucher avec lui tant qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa femme comme promis. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas fait actuellement, et il s'était trouvé une autre étudiante de première année lorsque Quinn avait mis un terme à leur relation.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elles y jouaient maintenant, et la bouteille avait bien diminué. De moitié, pour être tout à fait exacte. Partagée plus ou moins équitablement, mais Santana en avait bu plus. Cependant elle avait plus l'habitude que Quinn de boire autant, alors la blonde ressentait un peu plus les effets de l'alcool que la latine.

**- Est-ce que ça t'ai déjà arrivé de repenser à la fois où on a passé la nuit ensemble ?**

**- Oui,** répondit simplement Quinn.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il t'avait poussé à avoir envie de faire ce genre de choses avec moi.**

**- Comment ça ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu as atteint ton stock de question, San'. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**- Par curiosité.**

**- Ce n'est pas une réponse valable,** râla Quinn.

**- Si, et maintenant répond à la mienne.**

Quinn soupira et se mordit longuement la lèvre inférieure. Elle cherchait ses mots et la manière de dire ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait sans pour autant être blessante envers Santana. Ce silence tapait sur les nerfs de la latine qui tapotait la bouteille de ses ongles en attendant que la blonde veuille bien reprendre la parole. Ce qu'elle fini par faire, en reportant un regard énigmatique sur le visage impatient de la latine.

**- Il m'arrive de me demander si ce n'était pas juste pour oublier Brittany que tu voulu coucher avec moi.**

**- Quoi ? Comment tu peux penser que je t'utiliserais pour un truc pareil Q ?**

Pour toute réponse, Quinn haussa les épaules avec une petite moue affichée sur le visage. Bizarrement, soutenir le regard de Santana se révéla trop difficile à faire plus longtemps, alors la blonde préféra regarder la pointe de ses pieds. Elle sentit et entendit Santana se déplacer pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans lâcher la bouteille de Whisky pour autant. Si Quinn ne regardait pas Santana, Santana ne pouvait pas décoller son regard de la blonde. Elle était sincèrement choquée que Quinn puisse avoir pensé ce genre de choses, et se sentait obligée de lui fournir quelques explications.

**- Si j'avais juste voulu oublier Brittany, j'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Quinn.**

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'en avais envie,** répondit la latine en haussant les épaules.

**- Pourquoi ?** répéta Quinn à voix basse.

La blonde tourna sa tête appuyée contre l'armoire pour regarder Santana. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui déstabilisa complètement Santana. Cette dernière observa longuement le visage angélique de la blonde, avant de déglutir difficilement. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. En vérité oui, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y répondre et y accorder l'attention nécessaire. Pour quelles raisons, elle n'en savait rien. Les secondes s'égrainèrent, sans que la latine ne retrouve l'usage de sa langue, toute perdue qu'elle était dans le regard de Quinn. Cette dernière lisait d'ailleurs elle aussi des choses qui l'intriguaient dans les yeux chocolat de Santana, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre un doigt sur ce que cela signifie.

**- Tu étais renversante ce soir là… Et tu avais cette manière de me regarder, comme si j'étais spéciale à tes yeux, **finit par admettre Quinn pour rompre le silence.

**- Tu as toujours été spéciale à mes yeux,** avoua Santana. **Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai détestée autant que je t'ai adorée durant toutes ces années. Il t'est arrivé de regretter ce qu'on a fait ?**

**- Non. Je n'ai que deux personnes à mettre sur mon tableau de chasse, et tu en fais parti. Je n'aurais pas fait ça pour le regretter le lendemain. Et toi ?**

**- Non plus. Et au passage, tu étais magnifique aussi. Mais… Tu l'es toujours.**

Quinn sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et encore moins l'empêcher de se renforcer lorsqu'elle vit clairement les yeux de Santana glisser sur ses lèvres. Mais, malgré tout, Santana ne bougea pas d'un poil. Pourquoi ? Quinn n'en savait rien du tout, mis à part que cette situation la frustrait énormément. Elle avait envie que Santana l'embrasse à cet instant précis. Envie de sentir une nouvelle fois les lèvres si douces de la latine sur les siennes. Santana Lopez embrassait mieux que tous les garçons qu'elle avait pu embrasser jusqu'à maintenant.

**- Embrasse-moi,** fini par murmurer Quinn.

La voix avait été très peu audible, mais suffisamment pour que Santana la comprenne parfaitement. La latine releva son regard sur celui de Quinn et observa ses yeux quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Approchant doucement son visage de celui de Quinn, Santana colla délicatement son front contre le sien avant de relever une main pour lui caresser la joue. Avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu pour quelqu'un un jour.

**- San'…** commença Quinn.

Mais la latine déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde, lui intimant le silence, avant de le retirer doucement. Comprenant que Santana comptait répondre à sa demande, Quinn ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière rompait les derniers centimètres existants entre leurs lèvres. Les sensations nées entre leurs lèvres étaient les mêmes, même si les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis étaient complètement différent. Tendresse, douceur et une certaine forme de timidité avaient remplacé la fougue, l'envie et l'impatience. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Quinn ou Santana, bien au contraire. Cette dernière fit d'ailleurs glisser sa main de la joue de Quinn jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle caressa du bout de ses doigts. Souhaitant prolonger le baiser, la blonde entrouvrit les lèvres pour demander l'autorisation à Santana de glisser sa langue entre les siennes.

Chose qu'elle obtint sans aucun problème, au passage. Mais, à partir de cet instant, ce fut Santana qui prit le contrôle. Mais elle savait exactement quoi faire, quels gestes avoir pour attiser l'envie de Quinn que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Cette dernière profita d'ailleurs de quelques secondes où elles s'interrompirent afin de respirer, pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de la latine et recommencer à l'embrasser. L'alcool leur jouant des tours, elles perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent allongées sur le sol, déclenchant leurs rires. Santana, qui se trouvait dessous, fut la première à se calmer, et prit doucement le visage de la blonde entre ses deux mains pour y déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher,** fit la latine d'une voix douce.

**- Bah pourquoi ?** fit une Quinn étonnée.

**- Parce qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse, et que tu es trop saoule pour ça.**

**- Je tiens très bien l'alcool,** répondit la blonde d'un air outré.

**- Très bien… Tu me le rediras demain matin alors,** fit une Santana amusée.

Levant les yeux, Quinn sourit et se releva plus difficilement que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Ses gestes étaient lents et un peu difficiles, et elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle enfila son pyjama et fit sa toilette. Bon d'accord, peut-être était-elle un peu étourdie par l'alcool, mais pas au point de ne plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Ou à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers la latine, qui avait eu largement le temps de se laver les dents, se mettre en pyjama, mettre le reste du whisky dans le frigo et se glisser sous ses couettes.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en réalisant que Quinn la fixait.

**- Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu que tu m'embrasses juste parce que je suis un peu saoule n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est ce que j'espérais oui,** répondit la latine avec un petit sourire.

**- Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Toujours avec son sourire, Santana releva un coin de couette et se poussa contre le mur pour pouvoir mieux accueillir Quinn sous ses draps. Cette dernière éteignit les lumières et se glissa à son tour dans le lit de la latine, guidée par la lumière des réverbères qui passaient entre les lamelles du store. Se retrouver dans ces circonstances dans le lit de Santana lui faisait bizarre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Tout comme les caresses que la latine commença à faire sur le visage de la blonde lorsqu'elle cru qu'elle s'était endormie. Quinn se relaxa d'ailleurs complètement en sentant les doigts de Santana glisser sur ses joues, ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres et son front. Au point de s'endormir très rapidement… Trop rapidement, peut-être.

* * *

_ Wohow il s'en passe des choses hein?_

_Alors dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Suspense, émotion? Contents du baisers de nos deux héroïnes? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer après?_

_Et deuxième question à un million, qui a trouvé un petit clin d'oeil à mon autre fiction?_

_Ah et tant que j'y suis... Il y a-t-il parmi vous quelqu'un qui serait intéressé à jour sur un forum RPG?_

_Prochainement dans It's Not The Wings That Makes The Angel : _

_" **- J'aurais du écouter ma mère et rentrer… Elle va être en colère contre moi.**_

_La voix de la jeune femme était chaotique et très basse, à tel point que Santana du se pencher vers elle pour comprendre ne serait-ce que le sens de la phrase. Ses cheveux sombre glissèrent jusqu'à encadrer son visage, mais elle ne les repoussa pas pour le moment. De ce qu'elle se souvenait de ses cours de survie, c'était que si une personne blessée était dans le risque de perdre conscience, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme et lui parler continuellement. Et si possible, la faire parler en retour."_

_Sadique moi? Mmh... Peut-être ;)_

_A dimaaaaaanche!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

_Louguia_


	3. S comme Santana Pas Superman

_Bonjour mes petits loups! Comment allez-vous?_

_Alors plusieurs d'entre vous ont donné de bonnes réponses concernant les questions à un million, mon agent vous enverra tout cela par chèque... Dites-moi plutôt! Lesquels d'entre vous ont écouté la chanson de Naya Rivera? Je veux dire... Son premier single officiel?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà la suite et la fin de cette mini-fiction. Certains passages ont été rajoutés à la dernière minute pour répondre à la demande de certains, Taz94 surtout *siffle*_

_Et attention aux âmes sensibles, il y a du sang et compagnie, ainsi qu'un petit passage Lemon. Bon, long passage, mais bref. Ce chapitre fait à peu près le double de ce que je m'étais fixé au début, et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long à lire!_

_Bonne lecture à vous et passez un bon dimanche :)_

_faberry-momo : Mmh oui Porto Rico, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais exactement :) Contente que tu ai pu me lire aussi :D_

_Ellerrina : Oui je me suis dis que le petit trailer pouvait allécher les gens... Je pense continuer à le faire pour ma prochaine fiction d'ailleurs :)_

_Globs : Réponse incomplèèèète désolée ;) La conversation arrive :)_

_Totoche77 : Ouiiiii Totochette gagne la première question à un million, félicitation. Tu me donneras ton numéro de compte :P Quinn ou pas Quinn? Moi ej dis rien tralalère._

_p'tit griffon : Peut-être que l'envie de sauver sa blonde va gagner sur l'hystérie, qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein? :P_

_Farfadet : Mdr non... Ils sont déjà assez timbrés comme ça chez les Fabray!_

_gleek 1909 : On a notre deuxième gagnante! Et oui le clin d'oeil à mon autre fiction était bien Emilio :) Ce sale gosse arrogant. J'espère qu'il te plaira le last chapter!_

_Charlie : Voilà la suite :) Merci de tes compliments_

_Taz94 : Mais ça va toujours très bien merci :) TOI, alors toi... C'est parce que tu m'as fais un espèce de petit caca nerveux que j'ai rajouté une partie hein, du lemon rien que pour toi... Espèce de petite perverse tiens. Et oui tu as raison, le clin d'oeil à mon autre fiction est bien Emilio, mais on a répondu avant toi... Donc le million te passe sous le nez, désolée :D En tout cas merci de laisser des commentaires aussi longs et gentils à chaque fois, c'est un vrai plaisir de te lire :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Booooooh tricheuse :P Désolée mais les réponses ont été données avant... Donc pas de million pour toi, mais si tu veux je peux te fournier en kleenex dédicacés par Quinn et Santana MDR! Je voulais faire autrement à la base, mais j'avais mal au coeur de faire du mal à Quinn... Je suis définitivement trop sensible hein. Mais non je suis pas sadique rolala... Tout de suite les grands mots hein, c'est pas possible! Mais merci à toi aussi pour ce long review :)_

_Guest : Merci, contente que ça te plaise :)_

_covergirls06 : Santana a toujours des bonnes idées de jeu ;) Voilà les réponses à tes questions en tout cas :)_

* * *

**S comme Santana. Pas Superman.**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Santana quelques heures plus tôt, Quinn se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce. Posant une main sur son crâne, elle roula sur le ventre, percutant un corps au passage. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux et en constatant qu'elle venait de réveiller Santana qu'elle se rappela la soirée d'hier soir. Leur petit jeu, l'alcool et… Le baiser. Les conversations qu'elles avaient eu, et les secrets qu'elles s'étaient dévoilé mutuellement. Santana ouvrit difficilement les yeux en se les frottant, sous le regard attendri de Quinn. Mais cette dernière avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se lever ou esquisser le moindre geste.

**- Hey,** fit simplement la blonde au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Hey,** répondit Santana. **Quelle heure il est ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir,** répondit la blonde en refermant les yeux.

Elle laissa son visage retomber doucement sur les oreillers, faisant rire Santana. Elle se mit sur le côté en manquant de se retrouver par terre et fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque de Quinn, repérant les frissons qu'elle déclenchait à l'aide de son geste.

**- Alors, ta cuite ?** demanda la latine en arrêtant ses caresses.

**- Je crois que mon crâne ne va pas tarder à exploser,** avoua Quinn. **Mais… Je me souviens de tout quand même.**

Avouer cette chose en ayant les yeux fermés et le visage dissimulé à moitié par son coussin l'aida un peu, même si cela ne cacha pas le léger rougissement qui s'était étalé sur ses joues.

**- Ah oui ?** fit Santana d'une voix étrangement basse.

**- Mmh… Et tu as même dis qu'il fallait qu'on parle sérieusement. Alors je t'écoute !**

**- Comment tu me laisses tout gérer,** rit San' avec stupéfaction.

Quinn sourit malicieusement et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, réalisant que la lumière lui paraissait peu à peu moins agressive et lui flanquait donc moins la migraine. Elle observa longuement le regard de Santana, son petit sourire amusé affiché sur son visage, bien que ses yeux semblaient très sérieux. Bien sûr la blonde savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, mais elle avait peur des sentiments qui pourraient être mis en avant, qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques… Bref, toutes les questions qu'une femme amoureuse peut bien se poser, encore plus lorsque cette femme amoureuse n'a confiance en elle que devant les yeux des autres. Et pas pour de vrai.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ai le courage de prendre la parole. Avec leur manie de toujours cacher ce qu'elles ressentaient, elles n'étaient pas sorties de l'auberge.

**- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'ai cédé à tes avances rien que pour me sortir Brittany de la tête, au mariage de Shuester ?**

**- Mes avances ?** répéta Quinn en occultant complètement le reste de la question.** Je ne t'ai pas fais d'avances.**

**- Oh Quinn, _por favor_… Les regards que tu me lançais, le compliment sur ma robe, ce que tu m'as dis quand on dansait…**

-** Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête par rapport à ça d'ailleurs**, avoua Quinn.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ce n'est pas danser avec des filles qui me plaisait. Mais danser avec toi.**

**- Ce qui nous ramène au sujet qu'il faut bien qu'on aborde,** sourit doucement Santana. **Je ne sais pas moi… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?**

**- Des… trucs,** répondit Quinn en ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour les expliquer.

-** Ok, bon on va faire autrement,** fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.** Si aujourd'hui tu ne te retrouverais pas avec une gueule de bois, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on fasse ?**

**- J'aimerais passer du temps rien qu'avec toi**, répondit Quinn après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. **Aller boire un café et après… Je n'en sais rien, me promener avec toi.**

**- Un rendez-vous ?**

**- En quelques sortes… Et toi tu aimerais faire quoi ?**

**- Mmh… Ça.**

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit la main chaude de Santana se poser dans le creux de son dos, la rapprochant d'elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme si le geste était des plus naturel et logique, comme si elles n'attendaient que cela. Et, si hier soir la blonde avait peut-être l'esprit trop embrumé pour le réaliser, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur la manière qu'elles avaient de s'assembler. Comme si ses lèvres avaient été faites pour celles de Santana. Elle ne repoussa naturellement pas la latine, ressentant cette étrange sensation dans le creux de son ventre, celle qu'elle avait déjà ressenti lors de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble et quand Santana l'avait embrassée hier soir.

Leurs lèvres finirent cependant par se séparer, et Santana ne put que constater qu'un grand sourire s'était affiché sur le visage de la blonde, très semblable à celui qu'elle abordait à cet instant précis. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Santana put lire exactement la même lueur énigmatique que celle qu'elle y avait lu le soir précédent.

**- Ça me fait peur tout ça San',** avoua Quinn.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda Santana avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

**- Parce que je ne contrôle rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Finn ou même Sam. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas un homme. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi ?**

**- Tu t'es vraiment cachée derrière le fameux « J'ai couché avec Santana Lopez uniquement pour essayer » tout ce temps Q ? **demanda la latine avec scepticisme, utilisant ses doigts pour faire les guillemets parfaitement audible dans sa voix.

**- En quelques sortes**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.** De toute manière je ne me vois pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre ou faire ce genre de trucs avec une autre fille que toi.**

**- Tu aimerais être avec moi ?** demanda Santana en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde. **Genre, en couple ?**

**- Je… Je ne sais pas trop Sannie… Ça implique tellement de choses…**

**- Tu parles de coming out ?** fit Santana en se relevant sur un de ses coudes. **Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire un en bonne et dû forme Q. Tu peux juste dire que… Enfin, pour nous deux. Et je serai là avec toi quand tu le feras si tu as besoin de moi.**

**- Et tu habites New York,** finit Quinn. **C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tu as rompu avec Britt' je te rappelle…**

**- J'ai rompu avec elle parce que j'avais peur de la tromper et de détruire ce qui faisait le Brittana, **précisa la latine.

**- Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est rassurant**, commenta Quinn en baissant légèrement les yeux.

**- Jamais je ne te tromperai Quinn,** murmura Santana en cherchant le regard de la blonde. **Je te le promets d'accord ? Jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs si on devient un couple toi et moi.**

**- D'accord…**

Quinn croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Santana. Cette dernière était un brin incertaine et hésitante, mais était profondément sincère. Quinn osa un petit sourire que Santana lui rendit, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- C'est ce que tu aimerais qu'on soit ? Un couple ?** demanda Q.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais la blonde décida de ne pas l'interrompre pour laisser le temps à Santana de répondre. C'était une réponse très importante et la latine le savait aussi bien que Quinn. Pourtant, si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait lancé la réponse automatiquement sans réfléchir la moindre seconde. Oui. Oui elle aimerait qu'elles deviennent un couple, et maintenant qu'elle était là elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réalisé avant l'attirance et la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn Fabray.

**- C'est ce que j'aimerais que l'on soit,** fini par répondre doucement Santana en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Quinn. **Mais je veux faire les** **choses bien. Alors, on va se lever, déjeuner et se préparer, et on va aller à ton truc de rendez-vous. Ça te va ?**

**- Parfaitement,** répondit Quinn avec un grand sourire.

•••

Bien plus souriante et heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois, Quinn Fabray profitait allégrement de cette journée « rendez-vous » avec Santana. Elles n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de particulier à vrai dire, mais cela avait suffit à les rendre souriantes et heureuses. Au lieu de déjeuner leur habituel bol de céréales, Santana avait proposé qu'elles aillent manger un truc dehors, ce que Quinn avait accepté volontiers. Ayant toutes les deux avalé un petit-déjeuner solide et complet à base de bacon, saucisses, œufs brouillés et toasts, elles n'eurent pas faim pour le repas de midi. En même temps, il était aux environs de 13h00 lorsqu'elles eurent terminé.

Elles allèrent par la suite regarder un film dont elles avaient longuement entendu parler dans les journaux et à la télévision, bien que la salle soit complètement vide à part elles deux. En vérité, l'ouvreur sembla même très surpris de les voir pénétrer dans son cinéma. Mais cela ne dérangea pas une seule seconde les deux jeunes femmes. Elles purent ainsi commenter le film de tout leur soûle et même se lancer dans une bataille de pop-corn relativement épique lors de l'entracte. Quinn avait l'impression d'être retournée au début de son adolescence, mais elle adorait cette sensation et la spontanéité que gardait Santana malgré tout.

Après à peu près deux heures à être enfermées au chaud dans le cinéma, le froid leur frappa le visage comme une bonne gifle. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, Quinn se saisit de la main de Santana.

**- Tu veux encore faire un tour avant de rentrer ?** proposa la latine.

**- Volontiers,** répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement et paisiblement, toujours main dans la main, jusqu'au parc le plus proche. Il n'était pas réellement juste à côté, mais cela ne les dérangea pas de faire un peu de marche, pourvu qu'elles soient ensemble. Santana était à peu près autant perdue que Quinn lorsqu'elle se mettait à réfléchir réellement à ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, après avoir raté une dizaine de minutes du film qu'elle avait devant les yeux à cause de ce genre de questionnements, elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait.

Et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que Quinn se retrouva brusquement poussée dans la neige fraîche alors qu'elles étaient en pleine conversation. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'elle se releva, mais cela n'empêcha pas Santana Lopez d'éclater de rire.

**- La tronche que tu tires Q, c'est mortel,** dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**- Ah ouais ? On va voir quelle « tronche » tu feras toi…**

Profitant de l'état d'hilarité de Santana, Quinn se saisit rapidement d'un peu de neige dans sa main et sauta sur le dos de Santana pour la glisser sous son t-shirt, lui arrachant au passage des cris stridents. Rigolant à son tour, Q sauta du dos de Santana et recula prudemment de plusieurs pas, regardant la brune gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette eau glacée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se tourna vers Quinn avec un air menaçant digne d'un méchant de film d'horreur. Mais Quinn non plus n'était pas impressionnée par ce genre de choses venant de Santana.

**- Tu vas me le payer, Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**- Ah ouais ? Essaye un peu de m'attraper pour voir,** répondit malicieusement la blonde.

Et elle déguerpit à toute allure, laissant Santana sur place. La latine regarda la blonde s'éloigner sur le chemin en secouant doucement la tête.

-** Tu es une vraie gamine,** lança-t-elle une fois que la blonde fut à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle.

**- En attendant tu ne m'as toujours pas eu. Tu abandonnes ou ne t'en sens pas capable ?**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire démarrer Santana au quart de tour, et Quinn le savait parfaitement. Ses mots avaient été soigneusement choisis pour faire réagir San' et dans le sens où elle le voulait en plus. Santana était définitivement trop prévisible dans ce genre de situation. Après une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, Santana fini cependant par enfin rattraper Quinn et la saisit par la taille, les faisant toutes les deux rouler dans la neige sur le bord du chemin. Morte de rire et essoufflée, elles finirent par s'immobiliser en tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps à Santana pour rouler sur elle-même et se retrouver au-dessus de Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit doucement et chassa quelques morceaux de neige qui s'étaient incrustés dans les cheveux corbeaux de Santana, la faisant sourire à son tour. Même si les contacts ou les preuves d'amour en public n'étaient pas forcément ce que Santana appréciait le plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier plus que de raisons les gestes de tendresse que Quinn avait envers elle. Ne pouvant tout simplement pas résister à l'appel des lèvres de la blonde rosies par le froid, Santana se pencha sur elle dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Mais ce fut avant d'être interrompue dans son geste par le doigt de la blonde qui se posa sur les lèvres de la brune.

Surprise, Santana se releva légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Elle réalisa que Quinn affichait un petit sourire malicieux, ce qui termina de l'étonner.

**- Je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous,** fini par dire Quinn avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

**- Oho… Madame joue à la fille pas facile à avoir hein ?** répondit Santana avec amusement.

**- Mademoiselle, s'il te plait.**

Santana rigola et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Quinn avant de se relever et d'aider la blonde à faire de même. Quinn en profita pour enlever la neige qui s'était collée à ses habits et laissa Santana s'occuper de ses cheveux blonds.

**- Tu as encore des morceaux de pop-corn dans les cheveux,** commenta la latine.** On va en retrouver partout pendant des semaines…**

**- A qui la faute ?** demanda Quinn en jetant un regard accusateur à Santana.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire une nouvelle fois, terminant le travail qu'elle avait commencé, avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. Et cette fois, le froid n'y était pour rien. Santana avait parfaitement compris que c'était le point sensible de la blonde lorsqu'elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et finalement c'était une bonne chose de déjà avoir ce genre d'informations.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** fit brusquement Quinn en attirant l'attention de Santana.

La latine se décala légèrement sur le côté et vit qu'effectivement quelque chose clochait dans ce buisson. Non seulement il avait l'air d'avoir eu des branches arrachées, mais il y avait comme de l'espèce de rouille qui semblait s'étendre un peu autour de lui. S'approchant doucement, Santana arrêta la blonde qui voulait la suivre d'un signe de main sans la regarder.

**- Reste là, je vais voir.**

Quinn fronça légèrement les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue d'enfant boudeur sur le visage. Mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer la latine qui s'approchait de plus en plus dudit buisson. Malgré sa peau mate, Quinn la vit brusquement pâlir et blêmir en s'arrêtant brutalement. Une seconde passa seulement entre le moment où Santana s'était arrêtée et où Quinn reprit la parole, mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité.

**- Santana, qu'est-ce que…** commença Quinn en s'approchant à nouveau.

**- Non, ne bouge pas Quinn,** répondit brutalement Santana en allant jusque derrière le buisson.

**- Mais…**

**- Reste-là je t'ai dis !**

Son ton avait été un peu trop dur, et Santana en avait parfaitement conscience. C'était cependant la seule solution pour que Quinn veuille bien l'écouter. D'ailleurs cela marcha puisqu'elle s'arrêta à nouveau, complètement perdue face au comportement de Santana. Mais, si la latine ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche à son tour, il y avait une bonne raison._ « Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de trucs tombent sur moi ? »_ pensa d'ailleurs la latine. Elle s'agenouilla dans la neige, prenant bien soin de ne pas se mettre dans la flaque de sang se trouvant sur la neige. Parce que oui, ce n'était pas de la rouille que Quinn avait aperçu, mais les bords d'une flaque de sang. Flaque de sang, qui s'était peu à peu échappée du corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. La ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Quinn frappa Santana, qui resta interdite une fraction de seconde.

-** San' ?** appela Quinn une nouvelle fois.

**- Appelle une ambulance et la police Q,** fit la latine d'une voix douce.** Je… Je crois qu'on a une nouvelle victime à ajouter au compteur.**

La nouvelle laissa Quinn sans voix. Et sans réaction, de manière plus générale. Elle comprit naturellement très vite ce que Santana entendait par là, et ce que cela signifiait. Cet abominable meurtrier avait une nouvelle fois frappé. Et la blonde comprenait enfin pourquoi Santana avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle reste en retrait. Mais la blonde était trop sous le choc pour esquisser le moindre geste pour le moment, se contentant d'observer le visage de Santana tourné vers ce corps qu'elle ne voyait pas.

De son côté, Santana posa machinalement ses doigts sur le poignet et la carotide de la jeune femme se trouvant allongée à ses genoux. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, témoignant des nombreux coups de couteaux qu'elle avait reçus, mais la latine fit tout son possible pour ne pas y prêter attention. Tout comme les plaies et les différentes blessures et contusions qui se trouvaient sur ce corps et ce visage tuméfié. Et elle eut très certainement la peur de sa vie, lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Criant de surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise par terre, réveillant par la même occasion Quinn de son espèce de transe.

**- Quinn appelle-les,** lança Santana en posant une main sur son cœur tout en se relevant. **Elle est vivante.**

Elle regarda sa blonde une fraction de seconde, le temps de la voir sortir fébrilement son téléphone de sa poche de veste, avant de reporter son attention sur la blessée. Cette dernière semblait consciente, bien que complètement à l'ouest. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible finalement. Son visage tuméfié était à peine reconnaissable, mais Santana parvenait à y lire sans mal la douleur qui s'y imprégnait. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, Santana se saisit de la main de la blessée en espérant que cela marchait comme dans les films et que cela l'apaiserait.

-** Hey ça va aller d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité et les secours vont bientôt arriver,** commença-t-elle doucement. **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Lucy,** répondit tant bien que mal la blessée.

_« Décidément… »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Santana, qui frissonna. Elle lança un nouveau regard en direction de Quinn qui semblait être sur le point de terminer son appel à la police, avant de regarder à nouveau Lucy.

**- J'aurais du écouter ma mère et rentrer… Elle va être en colère contre moi.**

La voix de la jeune femme était chaotique et très basse, à tel point que Santana du se pencher vers elle pour comprendre ne serait-ce que le sens de la phrase. Ses cheveux sombre glissèrent jusqu'à encadrer son visage, mais elle ne les repoussa pas pour le moment. De ce qu'elle se souvenait de ses cours de survie, c'était que si une personne blessée était dans le risque de perdre conscience, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme et lui parler continuellement. Et si possible, la faire parler en retour.

**- Elle sera surtout soulagée de te savoir en vie. Quinn n'est pas rentrée non plus, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un malade ne décide de sa vie.**

**- Quinn ? Comme Quinn Fabray ?**

**- Elle-même. Tu la** **connais** **?** demanda Santana surprise.

**- Tout Yale connait Quinn Fabray, même ceux qui ne sont pas dans sa section, contrairement à moi… Blonde, belle, populaire, intelligente et assez sympa pour ne pas considérer tous les autres comme des insectes…**

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en entendant la description que Lucy faisait de Quinn. Elle la regarda d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois, et croisa son regard inquiet alors qu'elle raccrochait son téléphone. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires en direction de Santana, alors que cette dernière répondait à Lucy.

**- Ouais… Elle est assez incroyable…**

**- La police arrive,** informa Quinn d'une petite voix.

Elle ne précisa pas pour les ambulances, pour la simple et bonne raison que les trois jeunes femmes pouvaient déjà entendre les sirènes s'approcher à vive allure. Quinn et Santana échangèrent un long regard, cette dernière vérifiant quand même que Lucy continuait de respirer et de rester consciente.

**- Santana ?** appela doucement la blessée.

**- Tu connais mon prénom ?** demanda brusquement cette dernière.

**- Bien sûr. Quinn m'a parlé plusieurs fois de toi.**

**- Oh…**

**- Emmène-la loin d'ici. Personne ne doit plus rester ici.**

**- Je le ferai,** fit doucement Santana en regardant une nouvelle fois Quinn.

Cette dernière s'était approchée de la sortie du parc pour indiquer l'emplacement de Lucy aux secouristes qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Santana ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande vague de soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, et malgré son air détendu, elle avait été saisie d'un grand stress et d'une très grande anxiété durant tout l'échange. Elle murmura une dernière parole réconfortante à Lucy avant de se relever et se dépêcher de retrouver Quinn. Santana croisa les ambulanciers pendant son déplacement, mais n'avait plus qu'une seule envie et un seul besoin, qui étaient tous les deux tournés vers Quinn.

Cette dernière resserra ses bras autour du corps de la latine lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, et Santana ne se fit pas prier pour en faire autant. Toutes les deux n'avaient désormais qu'une seule envie, c'était de rentrer dans leur chambre, enfin celle de Quinn. Mais malheureusement elles en furent empêchées pendant de très longues heures, leurs aventures de la journée nécessitant témoignages et dépositions.

•••

Une bonne heure était passée depuis que Quinn et Santana avaient rejoints leur chambre, mais cela faisait presque autant de temps que la brune n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle s'était douchée et changée pour porter un de ses jogging, avant de laisser sa place à Quinn dans la salle de bain pour s'allonger dans le lit de la blonde, histoire de sentir son odeur l'envelopper. Couchée en position fœtale, elle fixa son regard sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête à voir ce genre d'images, mais elle était quand même soulagée et heureuse d'avoir pu protéger Quinn de ce genre de vision. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans la même position que Quinn la retrouva lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour de la douche.

**- Ça doit être le pire rendez-vous de toute ta vie non ?** demanda Quinn d'une petite voix en grimpant sur le lit aux côtés de la brune.

Surprise dans ses pensées, Santana reporta son attention sur Quinn et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. La blonde en profita pour se blottir contre elle, déposant son visage sur le coussin à quelques centimètres de celui de Santana.

**- Disons que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier…**

**- J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'oublies pas pour une autre raiso**n, avoua Quinn.

Fixant son regard dans les yeux verts de Quinn, Santana resta silencieuse quelques secondes en jouant avec ses doigts sur les joues de la blonde, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés.

**- Il faut qu'on rentre, Quinn. Tu dois être une des seules blondes à des kilomètres à la ronde maintenant…**

**- Mais c'est ici chez moi…**

**- Alors viens à New York,** répondit Santana en se relevant. **Et promis, dès que ce malade est arrêté ou que les cours reprennent, on reviendra ici.**

**- On ?**

**- Jamais je ne te lâcherai d'une semelle tant qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté ce type, tu te rappelles ?**

Question purement rhétorique, à laquelle Quinn ne répondit d'ailleurs pas. Elle eut un petit sourire timide et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, d'autant plus que Santana avait recommencé à lui caresser tendrement la joue. Elle profita de ces caresses quelques instants, perdant brièvement toute notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Santana était encore plus proche qu'il l'était auparavant.

**- Si demain ils ne l'ont pas attrapé, on part pour New York,** fit doucement la blonde à contrecœur.

**- Je suis désolé Q. Mais je crois que s'il t'arrivait la moindre chose…**

**- Je sais,** coupa Quinn.

- **Est-ce que notre premier rendez-vous est terminé ?** demanda brusquement Santana.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tes lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, et que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure…**

Quinn sourit et rougit en même temps, faisant rigoler Santana. Pour la première fois depuis la découverte du corps de Lucy d'ailleurs. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient demandé à être tenues au courant de l'état de santé de Lucy, qui avait d'ailleurs rapidement été rejointe par toute sa famille. Elle allait être interrogée dans la soirée et avait déjà fait un portrait robot de l'homme qui l'avait agressée. Ce dernier allait être posté dans les journaux du lendemain et passer à la télévision lors d'une conférence de presse de l'équipe de police chargée de ce cas. Les policiers ayant conseillé à Quinn et Santana de ne pas traîner dehors, elles ne s'étaient pas faites prier pour rejoindre leurs quartiers aussi rapidement que possible.

**- Je suppose que notre rendez-vous est effectivement terminé,** fini par répondre Quinn avec un sourire amusé.

Santana sourit malicieusement et se déplaça légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn en un doux et long baiser. La blonde laissa un soupire de bien-être s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des lèvres de Santana sur les siennes, et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de la latine. Prolongeant le baiser, la brune caressa la lèvre inférieure de Quinn à l'aide de sa langue, lui demandant ainsi la permission de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Permission qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à obtenir, Quinn l'attirant même sur elle après avoir roulé sur le dos. Santana frissonna lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Quinn, jouant lentement avec elle, la cherchant, l'aguichant juste ce qu'il faut avant de retourner dans sa propre bouche. Santana sourit lorsqu'elle sentit que celle de Quinn la suivait, demandeuse d'encore plus.

Laissant ses mains explorer le corps de Quinn pendant ce baiser, Santana passa ses mains sous les quelques couches de tissus qui recouvraient le corps de la blonde. Elle lui caressa doucement les hanches du bout des doigts, jouant de temps en temps avec ses ongles également. A bout de souffle, elle dut cependant rompre le baiser à son plus grand regret, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement à Quinn. La latine rigola avant de déposer deux nouveaux baisers sur ses lèvres.

**- On t'a déjà dis que tu embrassais très bien ?** demanda Santana en ne pouvant s'empêcher de frôler les lèvres de la blonde des siennes.

**- Plusieurs fois oui**, répondit la blonde en souriant malicieusement. **Mais jamais personne n'a été à ma hauteur comme toi actuellement… Jamais personne ne m'a embrassée aussi bien que tu le fais…**

Santana eut un sourire arrogant, faisant rigoler Quinn cette fois. Cette dernière croisa ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune, qui s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de la blonde. Elle déposa quelques baisers humides dans le cou de la blonde, la rendant au passage à moitié folle. Quinn n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste, de crainte d'interrompre les baisers de la latine.

**- Quinn ?** fini par demander Santana en poursuivant ses baisers.

**- Mmh ?**

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ailleurs et le ton lointain avec lequel Quinn lui avait répondu. Il était bon de savoir que cette chose n'avait pas changé et que cela produisait toujours le même effet sur la blonde. Bien décidée à avoir une réponse un peu plus construite, elle décida néanmoins d'arrêter de l'embrasser de cette manière.

**- Est-ce qu'on est un couple ?**

**- Question compliquée,** marmonna la blonde en regardant Santana. **J'imagine qu'on en est un sur le point de le devenir…**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si un crétin te drague demain, je peux lui casser la gueule ?**

Quinn éclata de rire. Le visage de Santana était illuminé par un sourire malicieux mais machiavélique à la fois, et l'espoir qui suintait à travers ses mots était particulièrement tordante aussi. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la blonde caressa doucement le visage de la latine de ses deux mains avant de répondre à sa question. D'autant plus qu'elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il y avait quand même une part de sérieux derrière cette proposition.

**- Tu peux lui casser la gueule, pour autant que tu ne te fasses mal.**

**- Oh je t'en prie… Je dois être une descendante de Rocky et de Mohamed Ali…**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de relever sa tête de quelques centimètres pour attraper les lèvres de la latine. Elles restèrent ainsi allongées toutes les deux un long moment, avant que Santana ne se décide à se saisir de son téléphone pour commander des pizzas. Elle proposa à Quinn de commencer à faire leurs valises, mais cette dernière refusa, prétextant que cela allait leur porter la poisse. Voyant l'air refermé et têtu qui se promenait sur le doux visage de Quinn, Santana n'insista pas et proposa une partie de jeux vidéo. Pour la deuxième fois en autant de temps, la blonde accepta et réalisa avec une certaine forme de plaisir qu'elle s'en sortait bien mieux que la première fois. Elle était certes encore loin derrière Santana, mais cette dernière avait des années et des années de pratique…

**- Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses manger ça,** commenta Santana en regardant la pizza Margarita de Quinn.

**- Quoi ?** demanda cette dernière en la regardant à son tour.

**- Une pizza complètement nue. Regarde comme elle rougit ! Tu la mets mal à l'aise.**

**- T'es complètement barge ma pauvre Santana…**

La latine lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et s'attaqua à sa pizza, surchargée celle-là. Elles regardèrent une série télévisée anglaise un brin trash que Santana avait fait découvrir à Quinn récemment, tout en avalant leur pizza. Puis, lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, elles allèrent se laver les dents et se préparer pour aller se coucher, bien qu'elles lancèrent un autre épisode de la même série. Bon en vérité elles étaient un peu plus occupées par leurs échanges de baisers que par ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de télévision, comme juste à l'instant. Ni Quinn ni Santana ne serait capable de vous donner ne serait-ce que l'action de l'épisode qu'elles étaient censées regarder.

Mais elles avaient toutes les deux une très bonne excuse. Quinn ne pouvait aucunement résister aux baisers que lui offrait Santana, et Santana ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à la blonde. Toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de la blonde, Santana se trouvait sous le corps de Quinn qui n'acceptait de décoller ses lèvres que pour prendre sa respiration. Mais cela ne semblait en rien déranger la latine, puisqu'elle en redemandait à chaque fois. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui menait la danse lors de ce baiser, sachant exactement quoi faire à quel moment pour rendre Quinn complètement soumise aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait à chaque seconde un peu plus fort. Une envie grandissante naissait en elle, avec une telle rapidité que cela lui flanqua la chaire de poule.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en sentant les doigts de Santana glisser sous la nuisette qui lui servait de pyjama et qu'elle avait revêtue après qu'elles aient mangés et fais leur toilette. Santana portait pour sa part le pyjama que Quinn lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans, un shorty rouge et un top bleu avec le logo de Superman, mais que la blonde avait acheté pour le S de Santana et non pas de Superman. De toute manière, elle avait toujours trouvé louche qu'un super héro porte un slip par-dessus son pantalon…

Mais, encore une fois, toutes les deux étaient loin, très loin de ce genre de considérations. La main de Santana glissa le long du dos de la blonde jusque sur ses fesses, alors que les lèvres de Quinn étaient en train de mordiller le cou de Santana. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire grimper cette fièvre aussi rapidement en elle, et elle se sentait perdre complètement pied. Pourtant elle avait déjà couché avec Quinn, deux fois dans la même soirée. Mais aujourd'hui, si les choses recommençaient, la latine avait parfaitement conscience que cela serait complètement différent. Elles étaient toutes les deux complètement sobres et parfaitement conscientes du moindre de leurs mouvements. Comment cette blonde aux apparences angéliques pouvait être une aussi grande tentatrice ? Santana n'en savait rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.

Décidée à reprendre plus ou moins le dessus, Santana prit le visage de la blonde entre ses deux mains et ramena son visage à la hauteur du sien pour l'embrasser longuement et langoureusement.

**- Tu me rends folle,** gémit Quinn contre ses lèvres.

Un aveu qui nourrit encore plus le feu qui était en train de consommer petit à petit Santana. Elle les fit se retourner et l'allongea sur le dos, se glissant entre ses cuisses en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains baladeuses de Quinn sur son dos et ses fesses, passant sous les vêtements. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement et la laissa faire quelques instants avant de lui retirer sa nuisette et de la jeter quelque part sur le sol. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Quinn et Santana put y lire une certaine forme de crainte, la même qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elles avaient couché ensemble lors du soir de la Saint-Valentin. Mais, comme la fois précédente, Quinn se pencha en avant pour attraper les lèvres de Santana et reprendre leurs baisers, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur elle. Et, si ce n'était pas le cas lors de la Saint-Valentin, Santana comprit cette fois immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du manque de confiance que Quinn ressentait mais dont elle se faisait un malin plaisir à dissimuler.

**- Tu es magnifique Quinn,** murmura Santana entre deux baisers.

La phrase de Santana fit chavirer Quinn, qui ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de la latine quittèrent les siennes pour embrasser longuement son cou et descendre sur sa poitrine. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux corbeaux de la latine, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la langue de Santana sur sa peau. Quinn n'avait certes que très peu d'expérience en ce qui concerne les relations sexuelles, mais ce qu'il se passait ou s'était passé entre elle et Santana n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Puck. Ce dernier avait certes été doux et prévenant, chose étonnante quand on le connaissait dans la vie de tous les jours, mais Quinn n'avait pas été assez en confiance pour se laisser complètement aller. Contrairement à ce qu'il se passait à l'instant même avec la latine.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait poursuivi son chemin sur le corps de la blonde et était en train de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. Quinn la laissa faire sans la quitter des yeux une seconde, avant que Santana ne reprenne sa place initiale après avoir croisé le regard de la blonde. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, longuement et passionnément, alors que les mains de Santana redécouvrait le corps de Quinn.

-** Ça va ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander la latine, ses lèvres contre la peau de la blonde.

**- Je me sens un peu nue, comparée à toi,** avoua Quinn en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Souriant malicieusement, Santana se décolla du corps de la blonde le temps d'enlever son haut. Quinn la regarda faire, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois devant le corps parfait de Santana. Elle fit glisser lentement ses doigts sur la peau mate de la latine, redessinant ses hanches et ses abdominaux, avant de glisser ses doigts sur l'élastique du shorty rouge qu'elle aida à enlever. La blonde fut parcourue d'une décharge électrique lorsqu'elle sentit le corps complètement nue de l'hispanique s'allonger à nouveau sur le sien. Elle se cambra de manière incontrôlée, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir et d'envie, qui retourna le ventre de Santana.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du visage de la blonde, avant de se déplacer de manière à avoir son visage à la hauteur du sexe de Quinn. Cette dernière ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une grande aspiration lorsqu'elle sentit la langue et les lèvres de Santana sur ce dernier, et plus particulièrement lorsque la pointe de la langue de la brune rencontra son clitoris. Une vague de chaleur la parcourut, la faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête, alors qu'elle tentait de respirer tant bien que mal. Mais ce que lui faisait Santana l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

**- Retourne-toi Q,** fit doucement Santana après quelques minutes de douce torture.

**- Quoi ?**

Quinn se trouvait à des années lumières d'ici, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas mal entendu, toute perdue qu'elle était dans ces mélanges de plaisirs et sensations que lui offrait la latine. Elle regarda la latine quelques secondes et cette dernière ne put que sourire tendrement en voyant l'air perdu qu'abordait la blonde.

**- Retourne-toi,** répéta-t-elle.

Voyant que la blonde continuait d'hésiter, Santana lui prit la main et la fit se retourner l'allongeant délicatement sur le ventre, laissant sa tête reposer sur un de ses coussins. Bien qu'intriguée et perturbée par ce retournement de situation, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de fermer à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers de Santana sur sa nuque et ses omoplates. Elle se sentait un brin vulnérable dans cette position, mais les gestes et les caresses de la latine l'aidaient à garder le cap. Jamais elle n'avait connu la brune aussi douce, prévenante et tendre, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de ce fameux 14 février. Et elle l'avait pourtant déjà été énormément.

Quinn se cambra une nouvelle fois en sentant que la main de Santana avait quitté sa hanche pour se glisser une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son sexe, le lui caressant lentement et sensuellement. Les sensations étaient différentes que lorsque c'était sa langue qui s'y trouvait, mais elles firent cependant gémir à nouveau la blonde. Sentir l'excitation de Quinn sur ses doigts et l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses rendait Santana peu à peu folle, et elle se surprit à laisser elle aussi des gémissements d'excitation s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Après avoir longuement préparé la blonde à ce geste, Santana fini par faire glisser son majeur à l'intérieur de Quinn, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Malgré l'envie et le plaisir qui s'emparaient de son corps par vague et la faisait trembler, la latine attendit patiemment que le corps de la blonde se soit fait à son doigt puis au deuxième qu'elle rajouta, avant de commencer de lents allers-retours. Quinn, confortablement installée sur le lit, sentit son corps se tendre peu à peu, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Une de ses mains trouva un coussin auquel s'agripper lorsqu'elle sentit cette vague de chaleur se concentrer dans le bas de son ventre, alors que l'autre cherchait désespérément quelque chose à serrer entre ses doigts. Elle le trouva cependant au bout de quelques secondes, puisque la main de Santana couvrit celle de Quinn, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

Ce contact, aussi banale puisse-t-il paraître, était tout ce dont la blonde avait besoin pour s'abandonner complètement dans les bras de Santana. Et la latine du le sentir, puisqu'elle augmenta la force et la rapidité de ses mouvements, transformant les gémissements de Quinn en cri de plaisir. Santana pouvait sentir la tension émaner du corps de son amante, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur elle pour lui murmurer des paroles qu'elle souhaitait rassurante. Ce fut d'ailleurs qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Quinn se sentit se faire emporter par un orgasme, qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir été happée dans une tempête. Elle jouit en prononçant le prénom de la latine, qui savait si bien quels gestes avoir pour l'amener au septième ciel. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, la seule chose qui rompait le silence à cet instant précis était les battements de son cœur et la voix de Santana.

Quinn ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle lui disait dans les premières secondes, mais elle fini par reprendre pied dans la réalité à l'instant où Santana retira ses doigts d'elle. Haletant encore, la blonde roula sur le dos doucement, ayant toujours l'impression que ses membres ne lui répondaient qu'à moitié. Elle s'était débrouillée se glisser entre les bras de Santana, mais la latine lui aurait offert ses bras dans tous les cas. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant en voyant que les yeux verts de la blonde pétillaient encore des lueurs du plaisir qu'elle avait eu. Ce sourire fit rigoler doucement Quinn, qui caressa tendrement le visage de la latine.

**- Alors… Tu as aimé ta deuxième expérience dans le monde des femmes ?** demanda doucement Santana en embrassant le creux du cou de Quinn.

**- Disons que c'était différent,** murmura la blonde.

Elle fut surprise de voir le visage de Santana se décoller aussitôt du sien pour la regarder de manière suspicieuse, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger puisque la latine posa sa question en premier.

**- Tu n'as pas aimé ?**

Après tout, c'est vrai que la première fois, elles n'avaient pas réellement parlé de leurs performances, plutôt de ce que cela signifierait dans leur relation. Toutes les deux avaient craints que l'autre regrette et que cela mette un terme définitif à leur amitié, et s'était contentée d'apprécier de savoir que cela ne serait pas le cas. En tout cas, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant l'éclair d'inquiétude qui était passé sur le visage de Santana. Puis les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

**- J'ai aimé autant que je t'aime.**

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire lorsqu'elle vit Santana cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en la regardant, Quinn rougit violemment. Comme elle n'avait que très rarement rougit, et elle ne put soutenir le regard de la latine plus longtemps. Venait-elle vraiment de dire cela ? C'était d'ailleurs la question que devait se poser Santana à cet instant précis, tant elle restait silencieuse. En vérité, la latine avait eu l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle qui l'avait complètement sonnée. Elle regardait Quinn comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise finalement qu'elle plaisantait. Ce silence mit Quinn encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible, et elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole.

**- Désolée, je ne sais pas...**

**- Tais-toi,** coupa la latine.

L'ordre n'avait pas été prononcé sur un ton méchant ou brusque, ce qui surprit Quinn. Elle laissa la latine tourner son visage dans sa direction en usant de son index, avant de croiser le regard foncé de Santana, mais tellement chaleureux à cet instant précis.

**- Je... T'aime. Aussi,** fini-t-elle par murmurer.

Quinn aborda le même air que Santana il y a quelques secondes, mais mit moins de temps à se détendre. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement et longuement, prenant peu à peu conscience d'à quel point elles s'étaient faites tomber leurs murs protecteurs mutuellement. Santana accepta volontiers le baiser et se blottit contre le corps de sa blonde, la laissant lui caresser le dos alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses propres doigts sur les hanches de la blonde. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole.

-** Et toi ? Tu avais aimé ?** demanda timidement la blonde.

-** Très. Je me suis même demandé si tu ne m'avais pas caché que tu avais déjà couché avec une autre fille avant moi.**

**- Non, tu peux te venter d'être ma première,** sourit la blonde.

_« Et ma dernière »_ pensa-t-elle sans pour autant oser le dire à haute voix. Il y avait eu assez de révélations pour la soirée. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois celles de Santana, et la blonde la fit basculer sur le lit pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur elle à son tour. Ce soir aussi, il y aura un deuxième round…

•••

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes furent réveiller par des cris retentissant dans le couloir de leur étage. Il était difficile d'en saisir le moindre mot, et Quinn ne put sentir une espèce d'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Avait-on retrouvé une nouvelle victime? Lucy était-elle décédée? Elle voulu aller voir, mais Santana lui ordonna de rester allongée pendant qu'elle y allait à sa place, reproduisant le comportement protecteur qu'elle avait eu envers elle hier après-midi. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte de leur chambre que Santana y revint, allumant très rapidement la télévision.

**- San ?** tenta Quinn.

Mais elle fut immédiatement interrompue par une journaliste qu'elle avait apprit à connaître avec le temps qui passe, puisque c'était toujours elle qui était dépêchée sur l'affaire des meurtres. La latine monta le son et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Quinn, le visage concentré sur l'écran de télévision.

**_« ... a eu lieu ce matin, aux alentours de 7h00. Le jeune homme sortait tranquillement de chez lui, un domicile situé à une dizaines de minutes du campus de Yale. Âgé de 26 ans, il a toujours habité dans la région. Son interpellation a eut lieu grâce au témoignage d'une de ses victimes qui a survécu à son agression hier après-midi. »_**

La journaliste continua à parler de nombreuses secondes, mais Quinn avait brusquement sursauté en voyant le visage de l'homme en question. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que le dénommé Arthur, qui l'avait abordée dans sa voiture il y a quelques jours maintenant, sous prétexte qu'il cherchait sa sœur... Tu parles d'une excuse. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus là aujourd'hui si Santana n'avait pas été là pour l'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible. D'ailleurs, la latine déglutit avec difficulté en reconnaissant sans mal l'homme elle aussi. Sans pour autant détourner le regard de l'écran, sa main chercha fébrilement celle de Quinn, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à ses côtés.

**- C'est rare que je dise à quelqu'un que j'étais en tort... Mais tu avais effectivement raison,** fit Quinn en espérant détendre l'atmosphère une fois que le sujet fut terminé.

**- Ils l'ont eu,** marmonna Santana. **C'est le principal. Tu es définitivement en sécurité...**

**- Je l'ai toujours été, grâce à toi.**

Le soulagement s'empara de la brune qui se tourna vers sa blonde pour voir qu'elle abordait un petit sourire. Surprise, Santana s'attendait plutôt à des exclamations de joie comme elle avait pu en entendre dans le couloir, elle s'approcha de Quinn pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et déposer un baiser sur son front.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** demanda Santana.

**- Tu vas partir maintenant,** répondit Quinn d'une petite voix.

**- Quinn…**

A vrai dire, Santana ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à cela. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que voir l'air triste sur ce visage angélique et entendre la voix étranglée avec laquelle elle avait prononcé l'avait comme brisée de l'intérieur. A vrai dire, rien ne la retenait à New York, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'incruster dans la chambre de Quinn éternellement. Sa colocataire allait revenir, les cours allaient reprendre… La vie allait reprendre son cours. Et cela embêta brusquement Santana autant que la blonde.

**- Ecoute… Tu as toujours ton abonnement pour aller jusqu'à New York que tu avais pris pour Rachel à la base… J'apprécie d'ailleurs**, ajouta la latine en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et moi je viendrai ici aussi. On se déplacera chacune un week-end sur deux.**

**- Mouais… C'est mieux que rien,** fit Quinn avec une petite moue.** Mais tu vas me manquer.**

**- Arrête de faire cette tête Q. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore partie,** fit la latine dans un sursaut de bonne humeur.

**- C'est vrai,** soupira la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Santana.** Je vais voir quand reprennent les cours.**

Santana sourit et regarda la blonde se lever et aller se saisir de son ordinateur portable. Toutes les deux s'étaient rhabillées après leur nuit de folie, le mois de décembre n'étant pas connu pour ses grandes chaleurs. La latine laissa son regard glisser sur les fesses de Quinn, puisque cette dernière se penchait légèrement pour taper plus facilement sur les touches. Mais le regard de Santana n'échappa pas à Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

**- T'as pas fini de reluquer mon délicieux arrière-train Lopez ?**

La concernée rigola et se leva à son tour pour se poster derrière Quinn, déposant doucement sa main sur les fesses de la blonde. Elle se pencha sur elle pour avoir ses lèvres à la hauteur de son oreille, avant de lui répondre.

**- Ce délicieux arrière-train comme tu dis, m'appartient également maintenant, puisque j'ai officiellement obtenu le droit de casser la gueule à quiconque l'approche. Comme tout le reste de ton corps, tout aussi magnifique soit dit en passant.**

**- Arrête,** répondit Quinn en rougissant comme sa pizza d'hier soir. **J'ai eu un enfant et un grave accident de voiture. Il est loin d'être magnifique ou parfait.**

**- Tu rougis** **?** demanda Santana, bien décidée à taquiner la blonde.

**- La température est très élevée dans cette chambre,** se défendit Quinn tant bien que mal.

**- Ah oui ? Et bien ça doit être parce que je suis dans cette chambre…**

Santana avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et commença à déposer de nombreux baisers dans le creux du cou de la blonde. Quinn dut user de toute sa force de concentration pour ne pas se laisser emporter par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et entrer son mot de passe pour accéder aux mails.

**- Les cours reprennent lundi prochain,** fini par dire Quinn après lecture de plusieurs mails. **Après on a une semaine de cours, et les vacances de Noël seront là…**

**- Alors… Si tu venais à New York jusqu'à lundi prochain ?** proposa Santana. **Ensuite tu reviens ici, et on rentre toutes les deux à Lima pour passer nos vacances de Noël en famille. Mais ensemble. Enfin, on pourra toujours se faire passer pour deux meilleures amies auprès de ta mère si tu préfères.**

**- On verra comment avancent les choses,** répondit Quinn en se retournant dans les bras de Santana pour chercher ses lèvres et l'embrasser. **Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte…**

Santana sourit doucement et embrassa à son tour la blonde, un peu plus longuement que ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Croisant son regard, elle chassa une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage avant d'embrasser sa joue et le creux de son cou, encore.

**- J'ai une question à te poser,** fini par dire Santana.

**- Je t'écoute,** répondit Quinn en souriant.

**- Bon, écoute… Je sais qu'entre nous tout n'a jamais été véritablement simple…**

Quinn ne répondit rien, mais fit un petit bruit qui exprimait largement qu'elle pensait que Santana avait raison.

**- Enfin bref. Je sais combien tu es fleur bleue, Madame-je-n'embrasse-jamais-au-premier-rendez-vous , alors je voulais faire les choses correctement, un peu comme notre premier rendez-vous. Sache en tout cas que depuis notre première nuit passée ensemble, tu… M'obsèdes, si on peut dire les choses comme ça. Tu sais comme moi que j'ai une espèce de… constipation sentimentale qui m'empêche de m'exprimer correctement sur ce que je ressens, mais je tiens vraiment à toi Quinn. Et je serai là pour toi à n'importe quel moment de ta vie, peu importe pourquoi tu auras besoin de moi. Je te le promets. Je pensais et je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dis hier soir. Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais bien devenir, officiellement, ma petite-amie ?**

Le sourire de Quinn s'était non seulement agrandi, mais également attendri au fur et à mesure que les mots de Santana passaient ses lèvres. Elle connaissait parfaitement la latine et elle savait donc par expérience combien ces mots étaient durs à prononcer pour Santana.

**- Je serais honorée d'être ta petite-amie,** fini par répondre Quinn, toujours dans les bras de Santana.

Cette dernière lâcha un grand soupire de soulagement, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que Quinn ne lui donne sa réponse. Souriant comme elle n'avait que rarement sourit, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le visage doux et angélique de Quinn Fabray. Sa désormais petite-amie, qui l'aurait cru il y a quelques années ? Personne, pas même elles. Mais ce qui comptait désormais, était le futur qu'elles partageraient toutes les deux, même si elles savaient parfaitement que les choses ne seraient pas toujours facile, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leurs sales caractères respectifs. Mais elles étaient conscientes de la chance qu'elles avaient et qu'elles puiseraient leur force dans l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Et c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_End of the story!_

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas Quinn qui s'est faite attaquer par Arthur, comme si je pouvais faire du mal à ma petite blondinette préférée... Et bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné que c'était lui le meurtrier :)_

_Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie lors de cette petite fiction en tout cas. Merci à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, qui ont laissé des reviews et qui me suivent depuis le début. Et bienvenus aux nouveaux arrivants ;)_

_La suite d'Everything's Gonna Be Alright arrive très bientôt, elle est prévue pour mercredi si tout va bien. Je pense qu'elle sera moins longue que la première partie, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je m'arrêterai d'écrire, non non non!_

_Mais vous aurez toutes ces informations mercredi :) Je posterai un message pour vous donner le lien._

_Passez un bon dimanche ensoleillé, qu'il soit rempli de papillons, arcs-en-ciel et plein d'autres trucs cool. _

_Je vous embrasse et à bientôt!_

_Louguia._


End file.
